the devil finds work for idle hands
by sherlock shpee
Summary: a serperior hacker with little to no character, or life for that matter, finds himself in the middle of the local mob, still experimenting with the story, don't take this fic too seriously, contains violence,some gore, swareing, and lemons f/m and m/m be warned. now being critique'd by BreakTheBank, it gets better as it goes along, sometimes i rush a bit,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story starts of a little weak, but that changes, the door guard is the only character that makes any hit at suis being kinda good looking for at least 5 chapters, and for the first 3 or so chapters there is a kind of joke about suis lacking character, **

**the mob boss that appears? he's not as calm and collected as he looks,**

**remember, this is the first chapter and none of these characters have been developed by this point, **

**what i'm trying to say is that it gets better in the later chapters,**

**(THIS FIRST CHAPTER SUCKS MORE EVERY TIME I LOOK AT IT BUT I CANNOT BE BOTHERED TO GO THOUGHT ALL THE TROUBLE TO ALTER IT BECAUSE I WOULD NEED TO ALTER LATER CHAPTERS)**

22:00 at night, a lone serperior slithers down the streets, he could not believe what he was going to do, he had been thinking about it for months, when he had the idea he was shocked that he had even considered it, but he was doing it.

he turned into an ally, and kept going, eventually coming to a door, metal, closed and locked, the peephole opened, and a voice came from within,  
>"what does a <em>pretty <em>little thing like you doing in a place like _this?_" he gulped,

"I-i just want to go i-in..." "sorry, but even for someone like _you_, you need the password," "..." well, it was a stupid idea, "_orion_" -but that did not stop him,

hacking around on a computer for a few years tends to let you find out just about anything you want to know, not everything, but it covers most stuff, password to the local secret club? a few careless e-mails is all it takes to find out, but it wasn't a careless e-mail that had tipped him off, he hacked the mainframe, it wasn't easy, but he pulled it off after 2 weeks of sleepless nights,

it was an impressive place, it was no rave joint, no strippers, no drugs, at least not out in the open, but it was obvious that the place was a mafia hideout, and a great income point,

it had wooden walls with red curtains with gold trimming hung over them, gold chandeliers, tables and seats for those who wanted to eat food, it had a large red carpet and other fine decor, half of its guests were in suits, the other in whatever,

the place was called the 'black arrow', probably in reference to the mob that owned the place

why was he here? money? no, power? no, drugs? no, women? no frankly he didn't know why he was here, he could walk out with any of those things if that's what happened to end up in his hands, he was a very shy person, a trait not well paired with his other trait, doing stupid things just because he could,

"_you gotta' be kiddin' me!_" some one said in the background "for FUCK SAKE!" and then stormed out... what was that all about?

then 2 tough looking pokemon came out of the room he had gone in, a typhlosion and a sawk, "_iv'e really done it now!_" he thought to himself, the dragged him into the room, and locked the door, he was afraid now,

"aaah so _your _our little hacker, mind telling me why you came here, of all places?" it was a mismagius, a large mismagius,

"...c-cuz i could!" he said, he was telling the truth

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE!" the voice of whoever stormed out rang, he was a beheeyem, and he was really angry,

"YOUR AFTER ALL OUR SECRETS AND PATTERNS TO FORK OVER TO THE POLICE IN TURN FOR A FUCKLOAD OF CASH!"

"REGINALD!" the mismagius bellowed, the beheeyem cowered, "i know your angry that the annoying hacker that was breaking a different layer of our firewall everyday was so close to being caught by your hours of hard work, and then suddenly appeared IN our complex, but i believe him,"

"WHAT?!" "hes obviously got skills if hes made it through our security, skills beyond regular hackers, and obviously _better than you_ you, cannot run from this fact, he bested your firewalls, you _lost, _to him, _YOU failed!_" **bang **the beheeyem was no more, a bullet had gone straight through his skull,

"das' what happens when you ask fo' job here an' fail HAUHAUAHU" the typhlosion laughed, "but yo' ain't here fo' no job, are you?"

"quiet!, i need to find out more," "why? we caught the hacker why don't we just kill em' and be done with it?" said a hyperactive voice from the corner, it was too dark to see, "i said QUIET! i brought that _failure _ in here because we needed cyber security"

the mismagius was looking rather ticked

"and no we are NOT going to kill him! he could be useful in time,"

the serperior wasn't listening, he was too busy being curled up from the gunshot, then someone said something that woke him up,

the mismagius knew he had some talent... but for some reason he didn't like him... but when life gives you lemons... (no pun intended, the lemons aren't here yet)

"you there, serperior, who are you? how old are you? what brought you to this place?" the questions caught him off guard, but he had no choice in this situation, he lifted him up and stood straight

"...my name is suis rangkaian..." (that's "switch network" in malay, sorry for the lame joke,) "i'm 17..." "i'm here..." the mismagius finished for him"for no reason at all? were you really telling the truth earlier?"

"y-yes" he replied "i'm here.. because i-i... had nothing better to do..." "yo' kiddin' kid?" the typhlosion said, confused, the mismagius knew truth from lie, he didn't even need to use PSI, he could just tell, being in this job as long as he was,

"you have talent, i'll say that, your no Gary McKinnon, but your good," (**Gary McKinnon hacked the pentagon in 2002**)

"...those firewalls were made over a 2 year period by the best programmers we could find, mind you, around here the best programmers aren't exactly pentagon material, so what you've done is no miracle, any of the larger government organisations could have hacked it 1000x faster than you, but they have bigger fish to fry than small mobs like us, tell me though, how long did it take you to get through? how hard was it?"

"i-i had to totally remake my icebreaker 4 times over 2 weeks, and search for new backdoors frequently... it took a lot of viruses, the fractal codes and detection systems were vastly different," "uuuh, without brainy over there i don't think anyone can translate his nerd speak,"

"he made a new hacking program for 4 of the firewalls because the old ones were not good enough and infected several of our customers computers with viruses to get through, there, simple, you could at least glean THAT much from what he said," the mismagius snapped,

this suis guy was really getting to him... and he knew why...

"so then, it seems that your skills are in hacking, not defence, where is your limit? what _can _you do? i highly doubt that your the best in the world, "

"... i don't know..."

"well that's hardly surprising considering you don't look like the sort to push his limits,"

"getting through our cyber defences was no easy task, but what did you intend to once you got here? you have _no _other skills, no combat skills no no bartering skills, nothing! hacking does no good here,"

he was too... characterless...

"i'm sorr-"

"shut up, you're getting on my nerves, you have been since you got here, you have exactly one skill that i know is credible! ONE! and your too submissive! toughen up! what are you? a 'weak sue' in a work of fiction? you have potential, but you cannot realize that potential as a pushover with only one skill, so then "mary" go home! i _will _be keeping tabs on you though, i have very little need for hackers, but if the need arises where we do need something you have, i will send for you, don't agree? i don't care!"

the mismagius was ticked, this kid was annoying, he was controlling himself until he finally said something like THAT! he was an avid reader and seeing someone like him ticked him off to no end, this damn kid was everything he hated in a character, he didn't care if he had gotten past the firewalls by sheer fluke! he was going to beat some character into this characterless _thing _that had ended up here!

he stormed out of the room "i'm gonna go find the largest bottle of strong liquor and shorten my lifespan by 5 years now!"

"...h-he always like this?...-" they head a voice from the other side of the door "and stop stuttering!"

the sawk answered him "...yea, he's always hated people that lack character, namely you, your a hacker who got through our firewalls, and stupidly came over here, there's not much that has less character than that..."

"i still don't understand what a sue is...-" "a mary sue is a character in a story that's too perfect, or too perfect in one area whilst trying to cover for the bad writing by giving him a flaw or a few, but either way a sue' still lacks character, your a shy hacker who does stupid things, that's a pretty weak character, do you even have a life? family friends?... social networking site friends?"

"...no..."

"see what he means? your NOBODY right now! a hollow suit that someone else could fit into, a _mary sue! _see what he means? you have no life!"

**A/N: i originally intended for this to be a lemon fic, the kind that just tosses lemons out every chapter, but i got carried away, and lemons only happen one every few chapters in the later chaps,**

**the whole "sue" thing goes away after one or two chapters, there is a reason that mismagius hates lack of character so much, its kind of important to the plot,**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i hope you don't take this fic' too seriously, i also hope you don't think its gonna be one of those lemon fic's with nonstop lemons, sure, the lemon quantity gets higher the later the chapter you read, but i have an ABC rule, if A has a lemon B cannot and its not recommended for C, this stops it from becoming pure smut,**

suis was released after awhile, the next day he was sitting on a park bench,- he has no home, go figure, when someone he knew, a bully from his school days sat next to him,  
>this was a daily thing, no it was not sex, they just talked,<p>

"hey hows it goin' useless," those words were meant to wind people up, and suis, being characterless gave a dull response that cared naught for the fact that he was just insulted, man, the mobsters from the black arrow were right, he DID have a really weak character, "i don't have time to talk with you"

"dude you have all the time in the world, you don't have a job, you don't have friends, you can do whatcha' want when you want, and you DO have time to talk to me bitch" once again, he was trying to anger him, as usual it would not work, he lacked the character for anger,

"i'm busy hacking an image board go away-" "YOU SEE WHAT I BLOODY MEAN!" a loud voice bellowed from nearby, the same mismagius had just arrived at the scene,  
>"hacking an image board? THAT'S what you call busy? you there, you know him, how long has he been like this" the scraggy wasn't used to dealing with people like <em>this <em>but he answered

"since he was 5 he was obsessed with computer-" "-good grief hes more of a sue than i thought... its no wonder that you lack character you literally haven't done ANYTHING apart from hack since you were 5! an i was the unlucky one that was there, when you decided to do something in real life! i had to take the full brunt of your suenss!" the scraggy had no idea who this guy was... but it sure was an amusing scene to watch!

"that's it! i'm gonna beat SO MUCH CHARACTER IN YOU that by the end of this you'll have as much character as Edward Dantes!"

"who?"

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME-" in suis defence, not everyone knows who Edward Dantes is, nor has everyone read the count of monte cristo, after a few minuets or loud shouting and profanity, he composed himself, and calmed down,

"read this *sigh*" he handed him a book, it looked vintage "now."

"i can't i already told you guys i'm busy"

now he was really pissed, his eyes glowed and the laptop crumpled into a ball under the telekinetic force,

"my laptop..."

"see? as soon as i take away your laptop you gained a small amount of character! now lets go- you too!" "augh..." the scraggy was quite annoyed... but something told him not to mess with this guy,

"also, "sueis" you also lack manners, you never asked me my name," "PFFFT HAHAHA who is this guy? someone you met in the bar im guessing?" more stuff to troll him into rage, suis was characterless as ever, the mismagius however, "excuse me?" he said in a stern voice what the scraggy had said was more insulting to him than suis, "...nothing..."

"my name is Lester, i don't need to tell you more than that, but cannot tell you less if i want to have a coherent conversation with you,"

"what about you scraggy?"

"John Dillinger," (**A/N: there named after two famous criminals, ****Lester Joseph Gillis, AKA baby face nelson and ****John Herbert Dillinger**)

... "where the heck are we going?" dill asked, "somewhere in the bad part of town"

"whoa whoa whoa, the _bad _part of town? the place where they shank' you without a second thought?" "yes" "dude are you crazy?" "_i work there,_" "..."

eventually the two guard came into view, they weren't standing at attention like trained professionals, in fact they were being complete idiots- "GO LONG!" tossing around a piece of road that they had broken out of the ground,

"*sigh* at least they have _character_ he said," "yo boss," dill got a bad feeling about this, he looked over at suis- who was shaking like a leaf,- he had gotten them into quite a predicament, eventually the ended up in a small building- that was filled with gangsters

"suis, computers are your thing"

"what?"

"were preforming a heist"

"WHAT? why are you dragging us into this! not that i think its not AWESOME! but why?"

"really i just need suis's skills, but i thought i would bring you along for the ride,"

"...sweet, so you need him to do his nerd thing to steal something right?"

"yes, but there is a problem, that's why were doing this here and not the black arrow, suis, your hacking has a flaw, although its amazingly fast, its also amazingly fast to _track_ i made the right decision getting rid of the ex cyber security "expert", your code gives you fast access thorough firewalls but it leaves you open to a physical counterattack, now that may not have been a problem before, your no one, with no home, ect. but who we want you to hack has much better countermeasures, viruses using the link between this and their computers, spike programs (watch james bond: golden eye to understand this) and tracking systems, so it can be assumed that 10 minuets after we begin they will be on there way here, the data we want you to steal is the floorplan, we don't want them having that advantage, and we also want you to make the automated security system of the building itself shut down"

dill was ecstatic about this, suis though... "i-i can't do a heist! you said it yourself last night! i have no combat skill!"

"that's why your here with the computer dimwit"

"but you said the enemy would be coming here!"

"that's why all these guards are here! there is also an escape car if need, not only that but from what iv'e seen you spent your life hacking 4chan, that's sadder than being a participant in the insanity that goes on there! you have nothing better to do! and it might build character,"

dill was getting hyped "lets get this show on the ROAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

they were still preparing for the heist, suis started asking questions,

"what are we stealing?"

Lester turned to him to answer,

"were talking a grade-A aphrodisiac, illegal, and hard to make, stuffs called aphrodite's breath, its way too potent for commercial use, it goes for about 1,000,000 pokedollars per kilogram on the black market, once you start hacking into the system you have 10 minuets roughly before it detects your intrusion, then we have another 10 minuets before the counterattack party they keep in a different part of town gets here, that's 20 mins to get this job done with max advantage, you get into the system, find out where the safe is, and start messing with the buildings security, ill be sitting here looking at this screen that will have a constant stream of information such as the floor plan itself, and cameras to co-ordinate the heisters,"

an aphrodisiac? well, if it sells for a mil in pokedollars, they may as well be stealing a million pokedollars,

"why do you hate "mary sues"? and how am i a mary sue? i may lack character but i don't have the power of god!"

Lester's body language changed...

"...its to do with my little bro... ...that jackass... ...i can't stand him! he was always SO perfect! he could always do what i could NOT! he always stole my thunder and my light! i had no childhood because he was SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME!"

he was more angry than ever before, he had anger issues, it took him a few seconds to calm down,

"...when i started reading books... mary sues reminded me of him... overshadowing the _lower _characters... your not really a true mary sue but you still remind me of one... and in turn him... despite the fact that your completely different..."

it seems he had a few problems with his brother,

"ok..." suis gave the response, and went back to work setting things up on the computer as he liked them, how was he going to use the computer without hands? vines,

"we got 30 minuets till, go time! the heist team at the place yet?"

"YEP!"

it was an office building,at least that's what it looked like, it was shorter than a skyscraper but still much taller than a normal building,

they were around the corner, having left the cars behind to avoid suspicion, they were dressed to resemble wanabe gangsters, sideways caps, stupid hoodies, ect,

"you guys ready?" Lester said over the radio, he was ready to start the heist,

"yep!"

"ok! suis start hacking! you guys wait for my signal,"

suis started his work, he got in after 6 minuets,

"ok you guys got 14 minuets GO!"

they started walking down the street, trying to look like a wanabe gang, once they were in front of the building, they rushed it,

dill needed a few seconds to get used to using a gun, but he only lacked the muscle memory, he had played enough FPS games to know the basic strategy,

"suis, they got a remote controlled turret in the lounge above the foyer, the heist party is headed there, take it out,"

"i think, if their using the version of the security system i think they are, i can do better,"

he knew this system, it was the same one the black arrow was using, he already knew where the backdoors were, and he turned the turret on before the party got there, taking out the guards that were about to leave, then turning it off, permanently,

he could turn all the turrets on and off now, but not individuals, there were turrets all the way up,

and the guards on the higher levels had evaded the turrets attack, none of the above levels were as open as the foyer, as soon as they heard the turrets turn on, the booked it into cover, he could not do that again without killing allies,

dill turned on his radio "DANG IT suis i was gonna totally PWN all the skrubs in this room!"

"you play too much cod"

"man cod sucks! i mean the good stuff like-"

"STAY FOCUSED!" Lester butted in,

"alright alright shee-EEESH!" Lester's advice saved dills life, he had seen one of the surviving guards go down the stairs on the camera,

**BANG! **

he shot back, getting a lucky hit on his jugular,

"phew, thanks Lester, you saved my ass,"

"yea, your welcome, now do as i said and stay FOCUSED!"

"kay"

there were a few stories to go, the others were simple enough, they had lost a few men, but they were still going strong,

"one minuet left! hurry up!"

suis was getting nervous, they only had 50 seconds until they got here,

the room was small and covered in metal, the security cam was in the back right corner of the room, there was an emergency control panel on the wall right of the safe it was made of silver, it was one of those flip up panels

"ok, were in the safe room, suis we need you to get us that combo,"

"what am i supposed to do? i'm a hacker! i crack security programs and make viruses i don't crack safe combos!"

"hold on, give me the security footage, i think i may have some way of seeing!"

suis brought up the footage, Lester took a few seconds trying to figure out the combination from the video, looking in the reflection of the panel, he saw the combination,

"ok got it! 482 - 144 - 659 remember DO NOT open the container AT ANY COST!"

they opened the safe to find a small metal cylinder,

"kay' got it!"

"ok, now get out of there!" Lester was getting anxious

"BOSS! THE THUGS ARE HERE!"

it was a team of mostly bisharps, this was going to be a hard fight... for the guards

"psst, suis, lets go!"

"what? were leaving the guard behind?"

"yep, they were hired to protect us, if any survive, they've earn't their pay, i could take most of these guys on, but we don't have time for that, they will have another counter attack coming our way, don't worry about anyone telling about us, that's what Robert is there for... cleanup,"

"Robert?"

"yea, Robert Ressler(**after the FBI agent ****Robert Ressler, who furthered the field in psychological profiling of violent offenders,**) hes our secret weapon for when we need to kill a lot of people, we needed him here, THIS is where the most damage would have been done if we had failed, this way!"

he went through a vent that lead to the roof, suis followed suit

"the car is this way!"

they went down a large amount of stars and a ladder leading to the ally way, the car was at the end of it,

"get in!"

they drove fast, to rendezvous with the heisters at the black arrow,

**meanwhile, back at the safehouse**

a hyperactive voice started muttering

"hehehe! so then _theeeeese _are who i get to kill! EHEHEHEHE" he was a charmeleon, he slowly walked towards the fight... the flame on his tail growing ever more furious,

when he got to the fight... he started killing **everyone **friend or foe, eventually there was nothing but corpses, brains clawed out, some cleaved in two, some completely eaten up by the flames,

"EHEHEHEHEheheheheeee... i hope Lester is pleased with me,"

there was something wrong with this charmeleon...


	4. Chapter 4

**if you have any problems with the story the review button is right there, please tell me and i will try and resolve the issue :)**

they got to the black arrow without a hitch, no witnesses, Lester had suis corrupt the video files of the security cameras, they got out of the car,

"phew, lets drink to victory!"

"i'm not of legal age..."

"you just assisted in a heist, i don't think drinking age means anything!"

"ok..."

then the voice of the door guard was heard

"oh, hay cutie"

"dude, seriously, stop hitting on the hacker, it doesn't reflect well on the club,"

"...okay boss..."

when they got to the club, dill was waiting, he was sitting at a table with the container

"dill, you got the stuff,"

"right here,"

"great, i'll have it auctioned off in no time, a million minimum!"

"what do we get out of this?"

"your cut, the other goons were just told that it was an object of lower quality, your getting much more,"

"like what?"

"100,000 each,"

"100,000?!" both said in unison,

"what? i said it was worth 1,000,000, why are you surprised?"

"we were expecting something extortionately low"

"oh? nonono, you two preformed well, you managed to survive with little experience, you'll be much better in time, and suis expertise made this possible, were gonna go far together!"

"ok... drinks?"

"on the house"

"waiter! bring some beer!"

the waiter brought over a few mugs of beer, which dill and Lester happily took,

"Lester, can i ask you something?"

"what is it?"

"can i crash at yours?"

"sure, there's plenty of room,"

"sweet, is it a mansion?"

"yes, though i didn't buy it... it was a gift from my little brother..."

"your little brother?-"

suis nipped a ragefest in the bud by butting in

"you don't want to talk about that, trust me, it's not a pretty story,"

"ok, i'll take your word for it..."

Lester had decided that a good rest at home would do him some good, and his mission for the day that they had forgotten was completed, _suis had more character _

"shall we go?"

"yep lets go! suis you coming?"

"uhh no i-"

"suis, your homeless, and have nothing to do out there, come on, lets go"

they went outside with the guards following and went to Lester's personal car, it was a limo, what did you expect? a jee wizz?

after getting in he signaled the driver to go,

"home,"

the drive was a good 20 minuets long until they got there, it was a mansion out near the side of a mountain,

"were here! finally!"

"welcome home master" said a gallade wearing a suit, this must be the Valet (personal attendant)

"good day, i hope the place is still in order?"

"yes sir,"

"dude, how do you afford all this, even with the heists?"

"its a family thing, it goes back many generations, our family was very powerful, people devoted their bloodlines to us in return for favors, big ones,"

"like?"

"like killing opponents out of their league, we were a last resort, people would lose everything, and they would come to us, we would do anything they wanted in turn for them having their families devoted to us, that is why we have so many servants,"

"what if they don't want to be here?"

"this is the underworld dill, you know what happens,"

that was a grim reminder, this was criminal activity, but dill didn't care, he was just that kind of guy, a wanabe who had made it somewhere, he was in the real gangster world and he was going to enjoy it,

suis asked no questions nor did he make any objections, this annoyed Lester as it lacked character, but not enough to mention,

"suis, dill, one thing i have been neglecting to mention"

"hmm?" "what?"

"both of you..."

"..." "..."

"are filthy..."

"!" "!"

it was true, suis was covered in dirt, and dill stank like all heck,

suis had no access to showers or baths of course, he had never thought to clean himself,

and dill was... well, you know the kind of person dill is,

"now, head down the left hall, go up the stairs, right at the hall there, and keep going until you see the rooms, yours are the ones at the very end of the hall, you have personal showers there, now go, hurry up,"

dill begrudgingly went, suis followed suit,

suis went into his room, to find a kirlia waiting for him, she was very well kept and formal, her natural skirt was going downwards, rather than outwards, the same for those hairlike things on her head

"you must be the masters guest, it is nice to meet you." she bowed,

"the shower is here, i will assist you if you wish" (**sorry if you wanted a lemon, but its not, the first lemon is at chapter 6,**)

"y-yes thank you very much"

the shower heads turned on, it was a pretty large shower, it was a good thing this kirlia servant was here, serpentine pokemon like serperiors had alot of trouble cleaning themselves,

"it seems you have not shed your skin in awhile," she was right, he had not shed for awhile,

"that is not very healthy sir, we will need to change that," she didn't wait for his response,

she took her fingers, and surrounded them with psychic energy, she then proceeded to tear open the old skin, it hurt having it removed like this, normally serperiors shead their skin slowly after opening a hole in it over their head, she was just pulling it off,

it then became apparent, that he had not shed in _years! _the old skin was half an inch thick!

"...this is definitely not healthy sir..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: shout out to Hunter the Weavile! lemons coming soon, maybe this chapter, and once one lemons here there will be quite a lot after it, i just need the characters to develop enough, **

**also I NEED FEEDBACK! no, really i need to know what direction you, the viewer, wants to see the story go in, if you review now, the story is likely to go in that direction, the reviews heavily influence my writing, i need them, please?**

**weather or not lemons actually are in this chap, you'll see,**

they were in the upstairs lounge of the mansion,

dill was laughing his guts out and Lester was staring mouth agape, suis was much smaller than he appeared to be at first, he was still a great deal larger than either of them, but that didn't change the fact that he looked effeminate,

now, Lester wasn't picky if you get what i'm saying, but it was barely anything to do with attraction that had surprised him, it was the massive shed skin, 2 inches, he was frankly disgusted,

"...really? suis? really?"

"what?"

"that's... just... wow... dude? when was the last time you shed?"

"about, 2 years ago"

"2 YEARS? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"..."

Lester, being lester had gotten ticked off at something, and gotten ticked off fast, sure he would admit, that without that old skin, suis was pretty good looking, but he was too busy being irate to care,

"*sigh* whatever, just keep yourself clean from now on..."

"awww just look at im'!" Robert was in the hallway, suis got a bad feeling... this was guy was dangerous,

"hes so _tiny _now! i just wanna _BITE _into him!-"

"Robert! no! no biting the others!"

"but he looks tasty!"

"no Robert, no, i won't have a repeat of last time we had guests,"

last time Robert had bitten several people because he thought they looked cute, others because he didn't like them, and others because he was bored,

"ok... i wasn't gonna kill him!"

"i know, but seriously, biting people is a _really _bad greeting,"

"ok..."

"did you do what you were told?"

"YES! all of those people you told me to kill are dead!" a psychotic grin grew across his face, he was almost like a child in a way, but he was a psycho, that was undeniable, it seems that Lester had him under control, but its was still best to stay away from him,

"so, this that Robert guy?" dill feared this person, "how do you keep him under control like that?"

"i'll tell you over dinner," they moved to the dining room, it was a large, finely decorated room, the food was already on the table, it seems Lester was to tired to bother with the full, long process of having a fine dinner, as they were eating, it was like Lester was waiting for something, what he was waiting for... was for one of them to take a sip of their drink... he knew that his _method _of keeping rob under control was shocking, and he wanted to spill the beans on it at just the right moment, then, suis picked up his glass and Lester started to talk,

"oh and dill? you wanted to know how i keep Robert under control?"

"yea?"

suis had just brought the glass to his lips, and started to drink, when Lester said it

"**sex**"

"PFFFFFFFFT"

all of the wine that suis had started to drink went over the table, Lester was splitting his sides at his reaction, dill was surprised, but not anywhere near as much as suis,

"PAHAHAHAHAHA! yea that's- eheehehe - how - gahahah - i do it - GHAHAHAHA!"

"really?" dill was skeptical

"eheheheh... *sniff* yes, really,"

"well... if it keeps his claws off our throats, i'm fine with it, hey suis, you alright?"

suis's face had turned from the bright green it was before to a searing red, he was blushing madly

"hey, Lester, look at suis's face!"

"...how does that even work..." suis was confused, he had surprisingly never heard of any way that could work

"what? you don't know?"

"no, how? it should be impossible!"

"dude, you mean to say you've got no idea? seriously?"

"it should only be possible for people of the opposite sex..."

"nope," Lester started to answer his question

"have you ever heard the term "anal" at all?"

"yes sometimes but-..."

it had just clicked, suis realized how it worked

"so there, that's how i keep him from murdering everyone, simple"

dill started snickering

"what?"

"nothing"

after that meal, they went to bed, there was a heist that day, and they were practically rich, the next day they set about finding their next target, for the next few weeks, they preformed numerous heists, dill became more adept at field work, suis became a bit more confident, and Lester had more money than he knew what to do with, life was good,

when not on the job they had a mansion to mess about with, they could do almost anything they wanted... apart from getting a good nights sleep... their rooms was directly below Lester's... put 2 and 2 together, the sounds from above drove them nuts, but neither dared go up there fearing they would become a smoldering pile of ashes,


	6. Chapter 6

it was early morning, the gang was eating breakfast and watching TV, what? you think they would use the fancy dining table? NO! they were in Lester's room, the place was big, it was 15x15 meters, there was the bed that took up one corner, the TV in another, and personal living space in another, the last one just had the door, they were sitting on the rather comfy sofa he had, this was the lif-

"master?" the gallade from before came in the door without a word, he seemed distraught,

"knock pleas-"

"Domenico paolo is here."

Lester froze

"...Domenico paolo... that's Veinard's right hand man... what does he want!?"

"I don't know master."

they left for the foyer,and were greeted by the sight of a weavile in a suit, rob was afraid of this man, whoever he was,

"what do you want paolo?"

"what i want... is to tell you something, am i allowed to do so?"

"spit it out!"

"master Veinard is going to come over soon, i hope you don't _mind_"

Lester froze again, then started shaking out of anger, he could not deny Veinard's request, for he was of the _higher _half of the family, paolo was quite aware of Lester's plight

"dammit!... fine..."

dill started speaking "is that Veinard guy, your little bro by any chance?"

"Yes." Lester was obviously ticked off at the very mention of him,

"_they even had the nerve to call him Veinard its like they WANTED to torment me!_" (Veinard = lucky in french)

"...there's no stopping him now... he'll be here in an hour, correct?"

"yes," paolo confirmed

"great..." Lester's anger disappeared, it was like he had lost all emotion,

"... you heard paolo... he's gonna be here in an hour..."

the entire gang was anxious, poor robby was hiding in Lester's room, dill wanted to see what the fuss was about, suis was too busy being scared of _paolo _to care about it,  
>...and Lester... had gone to the middle of the foyer and not moved an inch, still not showing a shred of emotion, yet still having a negative look in his eyes, this <em>Veinard <em>person, was obviously bad news,

once 56 minuets had passed, dill went to the foyer as well, the clock was about to strike 11, a car drove up outside, it was a limo of course, the door opened and something stepped out, the sun was behind him so only his silhouette was visible,

"hiiiiiii brother!" a childish voice was heard, seemingly oblivious to Lester's hatred, but there was something off about it...

**at suis location**

suis was waiting in the computer room, of course, he was watching the security cameras through his remote feed, he saw the figure he assumed to be Veinard enter the foyer, he was a strange mismagius, his skin was black, as opposed to the purple normally worn by his kind, he was slim, it could not be said that he was effeminate, as you cannot tell a male from a female without either being told, or seeing for yourself,

"...hello Veinard..." Lester's response was stoic, not a sliver of anger showing, he was perfectly under control,

"...how are our _parents _doing..."

"oh!? ah! of course! mother and father! weeeeeell they said i wasn't allowed to go to your's because your lower, and i shouldn't spend to much time with you, so i had them killed!"

_WHOA WHOA WHOA! even for mafia standards THAT'S MESSED UP! _suis thought to himself watching on the monitor, it was now completely obvious how he had come so far, he was not only talented- but more of a psycho than robby! rob kills people for fun and recognition, but killing your parents so suddenly, not even doing it yourself! that's in another league of psycho!

*growl* "...i'm hungry"

"iv'e had the chef prepare you a meal, it will be on the dining table"

Veinard then did something unexpected, he gave Lester a hug, "thanks bro!" Lester looked like he was about to blow a gasket, but then regained his composure

"i need to go do something, i'll be back in a minuet" Veinard let him go

"ok, i'm just gonna look around, see whats new,"

Lester started walking out of the mansion, paolo snickered and followed him,

_where's he going? _suis thought to himself, he activated one of the drones they had gotten for fun awhile back, it was still in working order, he followed Lester until he got to a large field a mile away from the mansion, Lester took a huge breath and then-

"YOU ****ING **** IM GONNA RIP OUT YOUR **** AND THEN **** YOUR **** WITH A **** THEN ****ING **** ******* ******* ************-" (**censored for comedic effect**)

the drone broke down, it had done this before, no one had bothered to find out why, but suis liked to think that it just couldn't handle the incredible amount of profanity spewing forth from Lester's mouth,

he looked back at the camera screen, Veinard was in the dining room with paolo, he was currently eating that meal Lester had mentioned,

dill entered the dining room, he wasn't afraid, as long as he didn't piss them off he was safe, he was there to get some food to pass the time,

robby was still in Lester's room,hiding from Veinard or paolo for some reason,

suis was getting hungry himself, and he was about to do the same thing dill had done, but he decided against it, instead he went to his room, anna, the kirlia was there, cleaning up, though there wasn't much to be done, suis was rarely there and was mostly messing about in the computer room,

"good day sir" she seemed pleased to see him,

"hey anna,"

he went into the cupboard and got some cereal to munch on, bringing the box with him he returned to the computer room,

he sat down and looked at the screen, Veinard wasn't in the dining room anymore! he looked in the adjacent hallway, he wasn't there, suddenly this was like playing FNAF and losing track of freddy, he started flipping through the cameras, he couldn't find him anywhere!, then, the _jumpscare _happened,

"hmmm," the voice of Veinard went straight through suis, and he turned around,

"now, would you kindly tell me just _who _are _you?_" Veinard's eyes were half lidded, and he had a small smile,


	7. Chapter 7

"now, would you kindly tell me just _who _are _you?_" Veinard's eyes were half lidded, and he had a small smile,

suis had no choice but to answer, he was cornered, he tried his best not to stutter, stuttering would do him no good in this situation, needless to say he failed,

"i-i'm the teams hacker, i-its nice to meet you mr. V-veinard"

"your a _cute _one aren't you?" this did not bode well,

"i'm sorry sir b-but i have things to do," he tried to make it out as if he was busy, he tried to slither past them,

"oh? running away? hmmhmm, _paolo._" he said the last word stoically, it was a command, paolo was suddenly in suis face, and grabbed him, normally even a serperior of his size would be capable of breaking free, he, as was stated was still pretty big, much bigger than the creature that was overpowering him, paolo was incredible strong, if it weren't for suis length he would have picked him up,

Veinard started floating in the direction of the rooms, suis was scared, this was unexpected, he hoped Lester would appear from behind the corner and stop this, but Lester wasn't there, after opening one of the rooms, Veinard beckoned for paolo to come in, he threw suis on the bed,

"now then, its time we got _started_" Veinard said with anticipation, paolo gave suis a look that said "_do what he says._" suis could do nothing, except ask questions, he lifted his head up off the bed, "...so...how does this w-work?" he said shyly, sure he already knew how its possible, but he had no idea how it 'worked'

"just face that way and _hold still_" Veinard said in a calming voice that darkened as he spoke,

suis was facing away, he felt Veinard turn over part of his tail, he felt something prod him, he knew what it was, but something was off... it was too cold, surely an organ that fills with blood when its used should be much warmer than this...

"hnngh" Veinard had wrapped his arms around suis much larger form, he obviously took no pleasure in the feeling of control, if he did he would have kept his main body further away, not squishing it into him,

the feeling was uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it,

"mmmm" Veinard hummed in his childish voice, its like he couldn't decide weather he was raunchy and psychotic, or childish and innocent!

it was awhile before he started moving, he may have began dropping off, suis was pretty soft,

the feeling of discomfort had subsided, and as one would expect, without any discomfort it did feel quite good, but maybe that was because Veinard wasn't going very fast, the way things were going he was never going to move that fast at all,

suis decided that if this was going to happen he may as well enjoy, he relaxed, he may be at Veinard's mercy but nothing too bad had happened yet, paolo was very focused on his job of preventing suis from making a run for it, he hadn't moved an inch,

he stopped holding his head up and just lay there, he almost dropped off himself, maybe Veinard was just really good at this?

"so then,*huf* this your first time?" he was asking that now? that defied the logic of any situation in which two people find themselves in this position! normally you ask that _before _you start not in the middle!

"...y-yea..." at least stuttering didn't matter in this situation...

Veinard was starting to thrust with wider intervals, pulling out further, moving slightly faster, but still not that fast,  
>although the only warmth his rod had was from suis, Veinard was quite warm, why was his rod lacking heat then... it felt just like one, but it was cold... at least, compared to Veinard himself, why was that?<p>

after a few more minuets of this, he blew his load, it covered suis insides, and he had to admit, this wasn't bad, "aaaahhh" he fell onto suis and snuggled up to him for awhile,

"... is... is he asleep?" suis asked, dumbfounded by the situation

"...i'm afraid he is, good thing he gave me permission to wake him up if he fell asleep at any point during the visit, didn't want to look bad in front of his big brother"

paolo poked Veinard a few times, pretty hard too, "now isn't the time to sleep, we've got other stuff to attend to," "mmmhhhh five more minuets..." "wake up!" "uaaghh alright alright..."

Veinard withdrew from suis, somehow managing to get it out without a single drop of semen following it,

"...well, that was enjoyable, lets do it again sometime!" "_are you kidding me?" _suis thought, he was internally ticked off now, he showed no signs outside but inside he was blowing a fuse,

_"you come up behind me, have your bodyguard drag me to a dark room, force yourself on me and you say "lets do this again sometime?" your more messed up than i thought you were!" _

despite his internal ranting, the idea of doing so again wasn't a bad idea, this time it was, comfortable to say the least,

"...sure..."

**A/N: the lemons begin! the next chapter will not have a lemon due to th rule, and maybe the chapter after that too, it really just depends if that's the way the story goes, also thanks a bunch hunter! you've been a big help!**


	8. Frenzy

**A/N: from now on important chapters will have names, this one will be quite interesting, it took me forever to write but boy was it fun! its the longest chapter iv'e ever written up to this point! over 2200 words! that's well over their normal length! (1000)**

**Frenzy**

dill was in his room, he had finished eating, but something was wrong, he went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water from the sink, he was breathing heavily, something was wrong with him, was he just really horny? no, this was much different, his chest was tight and he was sweating, something was wrong, very wrong,

**knock. knock.**

"who is it? *huff*"

"i-its me, suis, you ok in there dill?"

"sure, sure...*huff* i'm fine..."

"really? your breathing's pretty heavy, you don't sound fine to me,"

he had to make up an excuse, he opted for something believable, "can't a guy have some privacy? how would you like it if **you** were doing something private and someone barged into your room!"

suis had a flashback of the "incident" earlier, "o-ok i see what you mean, i'll get going now,"

"phew..." dill was still sweating, he sat down and turned on his game console and started playing something, whatever was in it,

"space dash 2..." a racing game about bending space to get to speeds above the speed of light, of course, the game didn't actually feature trans-light speed gameplay, it was just the concept, it did him no good,

he switched the cartridge for another game, this time going for nostalgia and lightheartedness, "pilot piggy," a game from his childhood, it was an adventure game, he still sucked at it, which was embarrassing, pilot piggy was a really easy game, it was no good either,

he tried one last game to calm him down, "dimensional punch" a game he had never played before, a fighting game about killing the strongest fighters throughout time and space... this... THIS was the game that worked! he couldn't stop playing! he had beaten the 3rd boss, mind you dimensional punch is beyond dark souls hard!

it was really ball busting, but he was OWNING IT! he had never had this much adrenaline, he played it to the end!... but once he had completely beaten the game there was nothing left, he felt empty, he wanted more of this rush! never had any FPS or any racing game or any bullet hell or any game he had played before done this!

...but no others were like this, he only had one fighting game, he had beaten it in 4 hours, now his eyes were bloodshot, and he was sweating profusely, after seeing himself in the mirror he decided to take a shower and calm down, he did just that, the warm water seemed to wash away the hype,

after the shower he had returned to normal, if fighting games were this good, he couldn't wait to try more!

**meanwhile, in suis room, **

suis was thinking about the events that had taken place earlier, he had agreed with Veinard when he said they should do it again at some point... he didn't regret his decision, nothing bad had happened, and he enjoyed it too... there was a chance that consenting to it would piss Lester off, but that's as bad as it could get... at least as far as he knew,

he was in his room, tinkering with a new icebreaker on his laptop, he was trying to make it less detectable, using uncommon pieces of code that most antiviruses and other security programs wouldn't scan for,

then the phone rang, he picked it up and heard a rather concerned Lester speak through it,

"sorry i was gone MUCH longer that i thought! i got caught up in more stuff than i could handle, i went out to do one thing (**scream and shout at his brother at a distance he wouldn't hear him**) and ended up doing another (**robby had snuck out of the mansion, too afraid of paolo to stay, he couldn't be left on his own unless he was on the job,**) are you ok? has Veinard done anything strange, or killed someone, or raped someone or something while i was out?"

well he _had _in fact raped someone, that someone thought it best that Lester didn't know, "n-no, were fine, Veinard's just been looking around the mansion, nothings changed here,"

"good, he tends to do stuff like that when i'm not around... what about paolo? last time robby had caused him some trouble so he got his own back, robby got his ass handed to him really badly, hospitalized for months,"

"no, paolo has never left Veinard's side,"

"phew, so there hasn't been a disaster while i was out, i best hurry back, i'll see you later," *click*

**at Lester's location**

"alright robby, you can stay in the greenhouse until Veinard and paolo leave, i'm off, don't break anything"

"ok!"

Lester rushed back to the mansion, if there hadn't been a disaster yet there would be one if he wasn't there to stop it!

**at dill's location**

dill had gone to the local store to look for more games of the same genre, and hopefully the same maker, he found better, ALL of the sequels were there! he had to walk an hour to get there but it was worth it!

"kid... dimension punch isn't an easy game franchise... but your taking all these on? you only got the first one a week ago, are you sure you won't just break after 2 minuets?" the shopkeeper was a

"...not after the first one... ...these things are better than sex... better than drugs... i'd had the first one lying around... unplayed... i was a fool not to..." dill felt himself heat up again,

"...kid... you better come with me..."

"what?"

"i need to... test something..." he was lead into the back room, it was filled with all sorts of things, but in particular it had an entire wall of graphs...

"dimension punch is a screening system i set up in this shop on the off chance this happened, who would have thought i'd find someone like you so close to home..."

"screening system?"

"yes, look here" he pulled a copy out of his pocket, and proceeded to pull it open, inside were all the parts of a normal game, such as graphics chips and memory storage, but there was a small crystal in a capsule with wires sticking into it

"this doesn't turn off, it emits a frequency of PSI energy that resonates with a dormant gene withing some people, it resonates due to said gene using different isotopes to make itself up,"

"in English?"

"...it turns on your special gene if your close enough..."

"ah, i see, so what does this gene do? and why is it dormant?"

"the gene is activated by the crystal, and in turn..."

**at suis location**

suis was slithering through the halls, he felt chilled, not cold, not calm, but as though he was being watched, it was late now, Lester had gotten back, dill had completely disappeared, Veinard was eating ice cream in the upstairs lounge room, paolo was nowhere to be seen... until he walked out from behind the corner...

"suis" "...paolo, what is it?" suis didn't know what to expect, paolo was still pretty mysterious, and had a threatening feel about him,

"i'm afraid... i cannot keep you _around_... you've already gotten too _close _to Veinard, i cannot let a _weakling_ like you make _him_ weak..."

suis was frightened out of his mind, more than when Lester's guards dragged him into that room... more than when those goons attacked the safe house... he could not react when paolo hit him... he went flying into the wall behind him,

paolo gave him a side kick next, sending him down the hall that way,

"if you live, he may grow far to _attatched _to you... if he were here, he would stop me, and maybe _kill _me for attacking someone he liked... but hes not here, and i can make a very convincing excuse..."

he dashed, about to land the finishing blow, it was fast, too fast to see, he jumped 9 meters forward... he never made the 10 he needed...

his claw had been stopped dill!

suis was surprised to see that dill valued him enough to protect him here!

...paolo's heart was beating, either he had concealed himself amazingly or paolo hadn't noticed him... that would be a disaster for paolo as that would mean he was losing his edge!, but the most likely and most dangerous possibility was that he had dashed there to stop him!

what really made paolo afraid was the fact that he had matched his strength! this tiny creature had stopped him in his tracks!

he jumped back, now knowing that the scraggy wasn't as weak as he looked...

dill had trouble getting there in time and more trouble stopping the attack, but with _it _at his side, he pulled it off,

dill said one thing before the fight resumed "no one kill nerdy here but ME! got it paowow?" he was the first to make a move, dashing straight for him, this confirmed paolo's fears, this was no ordinary fighter...

paolo had dodged the attack, going in for the kill now, forget suis _this _guy was a threat!

dill was grazed by paolo's claws, but was otherwise unharmed, the fight went on, going to the west wing, eventually paolo landed a solid hit, something neither fighter had done so far, sending him into the wall, there was a loud crash and rubble blasted out where the inner wall once was,

"DILL!" suis shouted, seeing his closest companion seemingly blasted into oblivion,

"...now that he's gone... time to deal with you..." paolo thought he had dealt with it, even if he was freakishly strong, an attack like that would take out a first evolution like him no sweat,

"hehehe... this day just keeps getting better and BETTER!" came an unknown voice, it was deeper than dill's, but it sounded like him,

a bright light shone from behind paolo, he turned back, already aware of what that meant, now he was afraid...

dill stood there, 3 and a half times taller than he was before... he was a scrafy now, and a lean one at that, he looked at his hands, with bloodshot eyes... he was in the same state he was when playing dimension punch,

"well now, TIME TO UP THE ANTI!" dill gave paolo a run for his money, he had to put all of his power into dodging,

dill gave him a flurry of non stop punching, paolo barely blocking them, he ended the combo with a 'guard break', a heavy kick, at incredible speeds, sending paolo into the wall behind them,

"its time to meet your maker paowow!"

he followed up with another kick, jumping the 10 meters between them, sending paolo through the wall itself, he had 1up-ed paolo now, pao had trouble standing, but he managed it,

readying himself to try and counter, he noticed something, something that explained everything,he could see a faint energy around dill, he had seen it before, he feared it, to him it only meant death,

all previous times he had seen it he was almost killed!... he was screwed now... but he could not run away, that would show weakness, and with the people he worked with that would spell death anyway!

he readied himself, he needed to take this opponent on head on, dill looked as psychotic as robby now, no, he looked worse, bloodshot eyes, heavy breathing, that aura, he needed to kill him now... before he becomes any stronger!

they charged at each other, both intent on killing the other, until the mismagius bros appeared between them,

"STOP!" they exclaimed in unison,

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" to paolo's dismay, Veinard had run into suis when looking for the source of the loud sounds, this had gone on too long to keep secret...

"tch..." dill knew that he wasn't going to get what _he_ wanted now, to finish a good fight,

"paolo..."

"sir it was for your own good-"

"_your_ own good, as long as _i_ become stronger _you_ become more powerful, this was WAY out of line! i become stronger when it suits _me! _you tried to kill one of big brothers friends!"

"but sir i-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Veinard pulled him close to him and whispered to him in a menacing tone, much unlike his normal childish voice,

"_didn't your parents teach you not to break other peoples toys?_"

then he left paolo,

paolo looked at dill, who was looking at him... and looking miffed, he couldn't just kill suis now... but what was really getting him was that he had to stay in the same house with one of _them, _one of the things he had been taught by his martial arts teacher... was to avoid _this _kind of person, and he knew why, _they were monsters..._


	9. Chapter 9

everything had calmed down, Veinard was keeping an eye on paolo now, suis and Lester had gone to bed, robby had returned, having heard about the fight that dill would have inevitably won, but he wasn't going to go 10 meters away from dill for the duration of Veinard's visit, and dill, was playing dimensional punch 2, and of course, robby was there as well,

"this game looks hard," robby had never seen dimensional punch before, he was surprised to see how well dill was doing at a game like this, dimensional punch was made to test your reaction times to the limit,

"it is, but if you can play it and stay alive longer than 2 minuets its great!"

dill started thinking of the shopkeeper and what he had back there,

(**flashback**)

"the gene is activated by the crystal, and in turn starts to release your PSI-"

"whoa whoa whoa whoa... i'm not a psychic type man,"

"'types' are an illusion..." the shopkeeper dropped a bomb there,

"its only an idea we developed over time, the reason types seem to exist is because we train ourselves in types believing it to be the best course, but as you would know, mewtwo, the most powerful pokemon to ever walk the earth, used PSI for everything, so called psychic types can only use PSI in set ways, they cannot use it freely, come over here,"

he showed him to a device that was in the corner of the room, it just looked like a piece of junk to someone not paying attention, but looking at it, you would notice that it was a finely tuned piece of machinery, it had a set of crystals within it,

"this machine will give you a burst of PSI energy, it will let you use it, but it won't teach you how,"

"is it safe?"

"not at all, but your not the kind to care about safe are you kid?"

"nope, hehe, just who are you old man?"

"name's Jobe smith, nice to meet ya'"

"John Dillinger, back at ya'"

dill walked into the machine, jobe turned it on,

"by the way, Johnny boy, this thing hurts like all hell,"

(**end of flashback**)

"if only he told me that sooner i would have braced, ah well,"

"what?"

"nothin' "

dill was proud of his new body, he no longer looked weak, he was lean, very lean, he looked the part of the role he played now, he was a big shot,

dill had lead a pretty boring life up until the day he met Lester, he was the common wannabe, he was un-evolved, he should have been a skrafty by then, he wasn't, after leaving school his life got more boring,

his was in a common dysfunctional family, he was sub-par, he was nothing special, he would pass the days mostly by bugging a nerd he knew from his school days, a nerd that had gotten used to him, in a way they were buddies,

life was boring, until that day he was practically INVITED on a heist! something interesting, something different, something dangerous, something he would get to fight in! after the first day on the job his life turned around, he lived a rich life,

had a job he loved, was in the mafia, everything was interesting, he was out of his humdrum life, and as if it couldn't get any better THIS happened! he had everything he wanted, money, an interesting life, friends, he lived in a mansion, a body he could be proud of, and POWER!

power he wanted to use so badly, he wanted to fight someone! he anticipated tomorrows heist, it was their biggest yet, everyone needed to be on the field then, and he was ready!

**at suis location**

suis was nervous, the next job he would need to be on the field for, and paolo's attack had shaken him, given him a taste of the battlefield, he had made his icebreaker more stealthy, now it would last 30 minuets undetected, 3 times its previous time limit,

luckily this mission's target could be hacked multiple times, but he would need to use different access points, and it was disconnected from the internet, he needed to get in there himself to do anything,

he _would_ have Robby for protection though, he should be safe, Lester would be coordinating the heist whilst trying to create distractions, Dill was _going_ to be sneaking around, looking out for anything unexpected, but that role was passed on to anna, the kirlia,

now he had a much more important role, once they were discovered he would kill all of the stronger opponents, actively hunting for them, he was stronger than paolo so why not? it would provide an amazing distraction, suis just hoped he didn't get killed,

**at paolo's location**

paolo was thinking, what is that aura? why does it appear? why did _he _get it? why is it that this scrawny little runt got all this power? why? this random guy leaves for 3 hours and comes back a powerhouse,

why was _he _always left out when it came to luck? he got strong by hard work, but this guy suddenly became stronger than him in such a short time? why? WHY? he **deserved **that power! he was the one that **earned **his place...

he should have been angry, but he was scared, something was mentally wrong with that kid... maybe its for the best that he doesn't have that power? he had no idea what to think,

but he had deduced one thing over his years, from all his encounters with that power, anyone who wielded this power, was a **monster...**

**at Veinard's location**

Veinard was thinking... what was on his mind? his normal happy go lucky expression was gone, replaced by a smile of perversion, inside he spoke with himself, not arguing, but processing the events of the day... but it was eerily similar to a conversation...

"that suis guy was cute!" "_and sexy,_" "**and an open minded intelligent individual,**" he had three voices in his head, one spoke with the characteristics of a child, the other spoke with no shame, and seemed to have only one thing on its mind: sex, the last was intelligent, and refined,

"maybe we should have asked him first?" "_nope, we can do what we want WHEN we want!_" "**i disapprove, we should have asked him and attempted to persuade him over time in a more advanced fashion than we did,**"

"i hope he doesn't hold this against us..." "_who cares? he said "sure" when we asked if he wanted to do it again sometime, i say we go there and start doin' it NOW!_" "**he could still have some conflict, we need to be better at social engineering that THAT!, unlike you id, i am more refined, next time i will attempt to engage in something more advanced with more etiquette than YOU!**"

"_fine! lets see your great work! i hope you pull through with this..._"


	10. Chapter 10

today was the day, the day they would go on their biggest heist yet!

the location: government research and development outpost, it was on a remote island, where else? the desert? surely no one has heard of a secret government R&D lab in the DESERT?

the target object: unknown, they just knew something valuable was in there, their sources had reported the mention of something valuable by the government,

the plan: suis will break with rob and hack the buildings systems in an attempt to locate the target, dill will wait for them to be found out, then start killing things, Lester will draw attention away from them, and anna will keep an eye out for any unexpected events, simple,

they were near the complex at that moment,

"ok, ready?" Lester was ready to begin

"ready" they replied in unison,

"ok, GO!"

they went their separate ways, suis and rob headed straight for the outside vents, dill running off somewhere unnoticeable, anna going to a high vantage point to have the best view possible to spot anything out of the ordinary, Lester going through the wall and looking for any of the big shots, but behind them was a shady figure...

suis and rob got into the pantry, it was empty, and there were no cameras in the immediate area,

"s-see any kind of computer interface?"

"no, this is the pantry, there won't be any computing device here,"

"a-alright, we need to get to an access terminal, where would we find them... we couldn't have dropped anywhere worse..."

"Shh... someones coming..."

two guards walked down the hallway leading to the pantry, rob and suis were hiding behind the machinery used to process and cook food,

"we might be in trouble..." suis was right, this could be bad if they had heard anything,

...

they left the pantry, suis breathed a sigh of relief,

**dill**

dill was waiting, he was in a part of the ventilation system, awaiting the signal...

**Lester**

he had spotted one of the more dangerous enemies, a hydreigon, there was a map behind him,

"suis, i got dirt on access terminals, where are you?"

"the pantry"

"go to the very back of the kitchen, there is an emergency terminal there,"

"thanks,"

"ok," Lester switched frequencies to anna

"seen anything yet?"

"no master."

"good, going smoothly so far,"

**suis**

they went to the access terminal that Lester had informed them about, he took out a small computer with a USB port, he connected the USB to the terminal, and turned on the ICEbreaker

"...ok, were in!" suis started to look around the site with the terminal,and found information on the people that worked here... mostly scientists and guards, but there were 7 unique entries, they all looked tough... he sent a copy of the files to dill, via some tricked out phones, now dill would know who to look for...

"ok, so whatever were looking for is under the code name 'eclipse', and its locked behind a 100 ton ghost proof door, its a big one under the complex, the door only opens if A. all 7 security overseers use their access codes, located embedded in their left shoulders in bar format, in other words they have bar codes on their shoulders that open the door, or B. the master access code, in possession of an undisclosed master researcher, is used,"

"i think we should go with option A!"

"no! were here to stay hidden and locate the object, and if possible obtain it! leave the fighting to dill!"

"awwwww"

he then sent a copy of the information files to Lester, they knew what needed to be done,

"how are we gonna find him?" robby got him there, he had no idea how to find this guy, it only said that one of them was master researcher and had a master code, they had no idea how to find him, but then, suis had an idea...

"we need anna..."

**dill**

dill got the message suis sent earlier, he took mental notes of who looked strongest, these guys could be a real challange...

**anna**

"what is it sir?"

"we need you down here, if there is a master researcher his psychic imprint will still be around an area he visits often, is that right?"

"master researcher?"

"guy we need to find,"

"hmmm... yes, if someone visits a place and preforms a task often there is a psychic imprint, but we can only use that to dowse for him,"

"...good enough, we need to get you to that vault, below the complex, i'm sending Lester the plan now,"

"ok, i'm on my way..."

**Lester**

he had gotten the message he was sent, this was going to be interesting...

he was headed toward the weapons lab, if he could score some good weapons, they would help greatly in the heist, and sell well on the black market,

**suis**

"ok, the guys are on the move, we should be moving as well"

"oooookkkk"

they were headed for the energy lab, this complex apparently ran on an experimental fusion reactor,

they had shut off all the cameras in the area, but that turned out to be their undoing...

_i made a bad __decision... _suis thought to himself, it was true, the camera repair crew was fast, and because anna was no longer there to warn them, the were now face to face with them, this wasn't good...

Robby stayed to fight, suis headed for the weapons lab, on a collision course with Lester,

**anna **

anna was caught off guard by the sound, startled, she didn't notice the arbok that was behind her, he seized her and dragged her into a dark room,

**dill**

dill had gotten a text from Lester, "cvr blwn, kil thngz" he started moving, they were discovered, it was time to kick ASS!

**suis**

suis bumped into something, that something, luckily for him, was Lester,

"well, that didn't go to plan..."

"sorry..."

"its a good thing we have dill to cover for us, i just hope hes strong enough... if not, were screwed..."


	11. Chapter 11

anna woke up, she was in a cell, she had been caught... the arbok approached the cell,

"well now... look what we got here... alright sweetie, _tell us who your working for,_ and we _miiiight_ let you live," he had a smirk on his face, his voice was sharp, and filled with poison, but he was inexperienced, she could tell, anyone conduction an interrogation should be emotionless,

anna was afraid, but she was more loyal to Lester than she was afraid of this arbok,

normally she was very polite and proper, but in this situation, she tried to be as rude as possible, "the candy man from the highstreet, he thought you were ripping off his recipes," she said in a mocking tone,

the arbok gave her a swift whack,

"do not FUCK with me, lady!"

she was rather unaffected by his attack,

"what are you gonna do about it?"

"...you have no idea what situation your in do you..."

the arbok came closer, once he was close enough, he coiled around her waist, restraining her from doing anything,

"THIS is what i'm gonna do about it _BITCH!_"

he shoved his one of hemipenes into her, she flinched, but was still strong enough to retain her composure,

"t-that all you g-got? a little r-rape?"

"grrr... no, that's nowhere near all i got!"

he did the same thing to her anus,

he tried to break her with this tactic,

"t-this is nothing!" she said, still maintaining her composure, her mental fortitude was very high,

the arbok started thrusting his hemipenes now, it had an effect, but...

"THIS IS NOWHERE NEAR ENOUGH TO BREAK ME!" she was getting angry... this wasn't supposed to happen,

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP!" he began trusting with more force, anna was still controlling herself, she wouldn't talk, no matter what,

after awhile, the arbok blew his load, it was almost comforting to her, she had won, his rape tactic didn't work,

"...alright then... you want all i got? _time to show you EVERYTHING!_"

he next inserted his tail itself into her,

this was what made her lose her composure, she still wouldn't talk, but it hurt like all hell, she let loose a bloodcurdling scream,

"AUAAUUAGHAAAAAAAAAAA!" her stomach was deforming from all that was being forced into her, it would break through her soon, she wouldn't last another minuet!

"NOW SPILL IT OR DIE!"

**dill**

dill... was on the other side of the wall...

**SMASH!** ..._what wall?_ he thought to himself, he had busted the wall, and given the arbok a solid punch, and knowing dill, it had broken his face,

"gghhhaaa... whauut thuu fuuuckk..." the arbok managed to squeeze out of his now mangled face,

"hehehehehehehehehe... you called **that **torture? you couldn't even squeeze out a word! PAHAHAHAHA! your PATHETIC!" dill taunted as he started to enter his frenzied state,

"yooaaau soouuun oouuf a butch!" the arbok counter attacked, or at least, he tried to... before being pummeled by dill...

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE THE WEAKLING HUH? COME ON! ANSWER!" dill was _really_ brutal,

"now, buddy, i _miiiight _let you live if you tell me where the other security overseers are?"

"ppfftah... neauva..." he squeezed out of his now mangled lungs,

"...fine, so that's how its gonna be huh?" dill was going to kill him, but being a former bully, he couldn't resist some irony,

he broke off one of the bars of the cell, and shoved it up the arboks ass,

"GHHAHSGFUUAAAAAA!" anna was quite amused by this, she had recomposed herself after dills _explosive_ entrance, a little rape and torture wasn't gonna stop her,

"COME ON! SPIT IT OUT!"

"PRUBUBLEY SURCHUNG FUR YAU RUGHT NUW!" he said in his garbled voice, he wasn't lying, they were out, looking for intruders,

finally, dill gave him the finishing blow, he kicked his head clean off, _this_ is what scarred anna for life from then on, seeing a decapitation as brutal as that...

"...thanks... sir..." she said, still shaken,

"don't mention it, see ya!" after ripping the bar code from the left side of the arboks back, where his shoulders would be if he had them, he left on his way, being as conspicuous as possible,

after being raped, and almost killed, anna got back to what she was doing, going to the vault... the one thing that she couldn't help thinking was, _i didn't know i was so stretchy... _

**suis**

_riiing riiing "_who is it?_"_

"its me, anna, i got caught, but dill saved me, i'm headed for the vault now,"

"we'll meet you there!" Lester butted in,

"lets go, hurry up suis!"

"ok!"

**robby**

he had gotten in a fight with one of the security overseers, he was having a hard time, this one was a blastoise, he was tough, and had a type advantage, even robby had trouble with him, "_where's dill when you need him?_" in this scenario, dill was their cornerstone, with his power he could stand up to most opponents they would face here, but robby was alone, he had to do this himself,

he threw some of the random junk he hoped was unstable at him, some exploded like he wanted, some just bounced off, either way he wasn't winning, he needed something to turn this around... that reactor...

the blastoise charged him,

robby jumped on the top of the reactor,

the blastoise jumped after him,

robby opened the access hatch on the top of the reactor, the reactor was on, a massive amount of thermal energy escaped, the explosion was powerful, but focused,

robby got up, unlike the blastoise he wasn't hit by the full brunt of the blast, he was still hurt, the blastoise however... was not, the front of his body was blown off, and sealed, it was just black, burnt by the energy, luckily his bar code was still intact,

"that's one down..." robby hadn't had a worthy opponent since paolo... there were at least 6 others around... if dill hadn't gotten to them first...


	12. Chapter 12

**dill**

dill had just ran out of the holding area of the complex, around every ten seconds he would see some unfortunate soul shout "FREEZE!" and promptly be smeared all over the walls a second later, once there were 3, he killed one, and the others dropped their weapons and ran away like little girls,

he was headed for the pantry, he was thirsty and maybe he would encounter another security overseer there, when he got there he saw a strange scene, three researchers were at a table, having a midnight snack, whilst one of the goons was bugging them,

"WE GOTTA LEAVE NOW! THE COMPLEX IS BEING INVADED!"

"so what..."

"it ain't like we matter anyway,"

"we've been working here for 20 years and what do we get? "work harder" "we need to have evolution acceleration technology by 2050" what do we get? a wasted life, that's what, and we can't leave, so if we die here who cares..."

"he ya' bunch a' four eyes, what cha' up to moping around here?"

"FREE-... fuck this!" this guard had gotten word of the carnage in the holding area, and was the first one to make the wise decision to run the hell away without having first seen one of his colleagues splattered all over the place, dill didn't bother to follow,

"wait for death..."

"what?"

"this place is hell... we don't love our country enough to do this job, but they make us anyway..."

"eh', well that's the gov for ya'"

"this ain't a government complex mate, we seen some _reaaaaal _shady types round' here, they say were supposed to be here for another forty somthin' years..."

"seriously?"

"yea, this place had a mutiny 'bout five years back, the gov' just think we still work for them,"

"mutiny is normally a naval term, but you get the gist of it,"

"i'd better get goin', you wouldn't happen to know where i could find any security overseers round' here would ya'?"

"nope,"

"slackers..."

"rarely see em' anyway mate,"

"eh, well, whatever, see ya'!"

dill was 'blasting off again',

**suis**

suis and Lester had split up, he was hiding in the weapons research area office, the door was locked and most would just assume it was someone on their side hiding, he was at the terminal, looking for anything here he could tap into,

there was a recipe for candy he was sure he saw at a highstreet sweets shop... why did they have this? they also had plans for some kind of futuristic assault rifle with three barrels, he looked at its file,

"bermuda: this weapon is very powerful, but its not cost effective, after making the parts for one we realized that this would not be effective for mass production, we will keep the plans and issue them special order to high priority soldiers, such as black ops, high level commandos, and security guards at presidential events,"

this was good... those parts were in the weapons research are... it could be very useful...

there wasn't really much else of note,

**Lester**

Lester was trying to draw the hydreigon towards dill, he did so by catching his attention, faking being caught doing something to wires in the wall that he was only really moving around, and running, he didn't want it to be obvious that he wanted him to follow,

"stand still for a moment you little purple punk!"

"nope(.avi)"

"i said STOP!"

"no."

**anna**

she was still a little sore from her encounter with the arbok, but she kept going,

she had made it to the vault, she went over to the control panel to search for the psychic imprint that would have been left there,

she found it. it was time to head back up to dowse for the master researcher,

she made her up, and saw Lester run past, by this point the hydreigon was fuming

"GET BACK HERE"

"FUCK YOU!"

"...well that was weird..."

after awhile she came to the pantry, dill was long gone, but the researchers were still here, she sensed no reaction,

"whats someone like you doin' in a place like this?"

"none of your business,"

"sure its our business we work here,"

"where can i find the other researchers? and the master researcher if you know him,"

"nope,"

"slacker..."

"never seen im'"

they gave a very similar answer to the one they gave dill when he asked about the security overseers,

"ok... now answer my first question, ant i'll let you live,"

"fine, go north from here, north again, and to the left, that's where the researcher quaters are,"

"thanks, keep this a secret,"

"kay'"

she left, going straight for the researcher quaters,

**dill**

dill was running through the halls like before, but then he noticed a tired looking robby walking through the hallways,

"yo', robby, wazzup, bro?"

"i... *huff* got one..." he held up the bar code,

"nice, me too, but he was a pushover, seen any others?"

"no..."

"eh, well i can't be bothered to carry this around all day, you keep a hold of it,"

"fine,"

dill gave his bar code to robby, then they went their separate ways,

**suis**

suis was keeping an eye on the camera, he saw some stuff at the back of the room, obviously the engineers had been mucking around in here, there was an endo-skeleton, one that looked suspiciously like the one from five nights at freddys... and some boxes next to it... looking carefully he saw something sticking out, it was piece of an exoskeleton, yea, these guys were building freddy fazbear... it must get really boring working here...

**Lester**

Lester was still running from the hydreigon,

"dammit, where are you dill?"

he ran straight through the weapons lab,

"GET BACK HERE YOU FU- AAHHHHH"

suis had taken control of the freddy fazbear the engies had made out of bordom, he had put its exoskeleton onto it, the hydreigon had no idea the animatronic had even been built, but he had seen FNAF, and he was terrified,

"OH FUCK NONONO!"

he made the freddy animatronic chase him behind a large laser thing, what's a weapons lab without a death ray?

"hes at the other side of the table... i can destroy that thing if i catch it by surprise..." the hydreigon was getting his bareings, recovering from the shock,

"i'll pop up and give im' a good old dragon pulse!" he did that, popping up, only to realize that the laser was now pointing his way,

**PEW PEW**

aaaand that was the last of him,

"phew... thanks suis, i was really looking for dill, but this works,"

"your welcome,"


	13. Chapter 13

**suis**

three down, 4 to go, or 0 down, 1 to go, depending on if they found the master researcher or not,

Lester was looking at the freddy animatronic, "man, this thing is cool, i wonder why they-"

"SKREEEEE"

"UUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *huff* *huff* DAMMIT SUIS WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

suis spoke over the speaker system normally used to broadcast orders,

"ahahaha, sorry, couldn't help it!"

"suis,"

"yes?"

"your an idiot."

**anna**

she was in the researchers quaters now, the signal picked up, he was close, she entered the room it was coming from...

"well well well, look who we got here,"

there was a large machamp in the room, the master researcher was on the floor,

"looking for this guy? he won't be able to talk any-MORE!" he crushed his head with his foot, looks like his first objective in this situation was to kill the master researcher,

"...now then... i'm gonna kill you... but maybe i'll let you live a little longer if you did me a _favor_" dammit, she didn't want to get raped twice in a day,

"i'd rather take option C, i run away, you don't catch me,"

"hehe, i don't think- dammit,"

she was already in the main halls again, he gave her too much time,

**dill**

dill was in the destroyed energy research lab, and was already beating another S.O. to death, **bam!** there were 3 left now,

"sir!"

"anna, wazzup, got the M.R. yet?"

"hes dead, another of the S.O.s got him,"

"what direction!"

"just north of here, you should run into him,"

"thanks!"

**robby**

robby was in the pantry, he was tired and was chilling with the researchers in the room, eating some stuff he found in the fridge,

...then another S.O. appeared from a closet in the kitchen,was he there all this time?, this one was an emboar, who was also here for a snack,

"...you the guy who took out 4 of us?"

"one of them, 2 now,"

"hehe, your no match for me punk"

"that was a cheezier line than mine!"

the emboar lunged at him,

robby jumped away,

"sucker!"

"your a sucker!"

"what are you? eight years old?"

robby threw one of the kitchen knifes at him, it hit, but to a big emboar like him, this was nothing,

the emboar fired back with ember, great, now the kitchen was on fire, no problem for them, but the researchers got the hell out of there,

robby charged him and consecutively used cut, this was more effective than his previous attack

"GGRRAAA!" the emboar used pound, (no this is not a lemon, hes not raping robby) and hit robby in the stomach with it, this sent robby flying into the wall behind him,

"ghha... this guy can take a lot of punishment..." robby got up, and countered, there was no time to be winded,

he used throw, yeah, he just threw a large piece of rubble at him, wow, throw is a mundane ability,

the rubble smashed on his head and caused a fracture, but the emboar was still standing, but not awake enough to dodge the incoming swift attack,

robby hit him in his forehead, where the rubble had hit, going through his skull, now there were only two S.O. left,

"phew..."

he went down the hallway to an area no one had been to yet, the offices, all the researchers were hiding in their quaters, so no one was here, that is, until he heard someone...

"hello? is-is anybody there?" the voice came from a close office door, he crept up to said door and listened,

"i-i won't go down without a fight!"

robby entered the room, there was a charizard in the corner of the room, she was still much bigger than him, but she was a little... scrawny, for a charizard,

she was wearing an S.O. uniform, wow, how had SHE become an S.O.! she was cowering in the corner! she had a baton, but nothing special,

"...is this a joke?" robby was going to kill her, but was too baffled by the fact she was an S.O. , so he asked her,

"how did _you_ become a security overseer?"

"...well... i was promoted to this job after the last S.O. in this spot... frankly was just killed by the others, this is no government complex anymore... and its not like i could leave either, its almost like a tribe... really, they picked me for "moral support" , yeah, they just wanted someone to be the local bitch, i was a guard for the medical ward before, and suddenly, BAM! your their bitch now, no choice, get on the floor, that's my life for about a year,"

"...you still have the bar code thing on your sholder right?"

"yeah, why?"

"we need it?"

"well if you get me off this island, sure, but what about the others?"

"well, to my knowledge most of them are dead, but before that..." robby may have been a psycho, a psycho that liked to sleep with his boss, but he wasn't gay, this was a _niiice _looking charizard,

"hmm?- oh! wait, no, what are you? 16? 18? you half my age! i'm 33!"

"i'm a psychotic killer who is breaking into a former gov' complex to steal whatever is in the vault and i regularly sleep with my boss, ethnic and legal laws don't seem to apply here,"

"well... maybe just one round..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: this chapter is a double lemon because i thought there weren't enough, enjoy.**

"...so whats your name?"

"Louise..."

"robby,"

"lets get started..."

there was a size difference, a big one, she laid down on her back, he got on top,

despite their size difference, and the fact that she had been used by the other S.O.'s as a sex toy for the last year, her entrance was very small,

he inserted his dick into her entrance, she was used to larger than this, but this was much more comfortable than that,

he started to move, she liked how he focused on consistence, not power, it kept it at an exiting pace, whilst keeping it going for long periods of time without tiring

she made small sounds of pleasure, after a few minuets she realized the difference between them, he became more docile during sex, she stayed the same, he had a very cute, pleasured expression, (when he wasn't being psychotic he was very cute,)

she began to take control, she placed a hand on his head and started stroking, next she placed a hand on his back, pulling him closer,

they continued like this for awhile,

"...so *huff* you like it both ways huh? *huff*"

"yea... *pant* every night *pant*"

"*huff*...so... *pant* can i try something? *huff*"

"sure *huff*"

she took her tail and brought it to his ass

"*pant* ok, here i go,"

she inserted her tail into him, he moaned, loudly,

"oooooooooohhhhh"

"hhhmmmmm, so you like it in there?"

"y-yes..."

she began to move her tail, just as he was moving,

now with entwined in a beat, they were both enjoying this to a great extent,

robby could hold on no longer,

"i-'m... about to..."

Louise smiled, holding him close, and inserting her tail further than ever,

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

he came, a lot too, it went everywhere inside her

"aaahhh, that was quite refreshing after all those years of rape,"

Lester then entered the room,

"...ok... robby... what the hell are you doing?"

robby got up from atop her,

"!"

"robby? earth to robby, i'm asking you a question"

"...sex?"

"yes, why are you having sex now? who is she anyway?"

"well she has one of the bar codes we need..."

"an S.O.?"

"...yeah... but shes not _really_ with them, if you get what i'm saying?"

"wow, of all of us, robby, the most psychotic member of our group is the one trying to spare someone,"

"i think that spot belongs to dill now..."

"maybe, but maybe not, she can stay as long as she uses the bar code, that's all we need,"

"ok... _phew,_"

**meanwhile**

paolo sits in his room,without his suit, he's waiting for someone,

"pao~"

a liepard enters the room,

"hello, Belinda, its good to see you,"

she was here for one reason, he was waiting for one reason, sex, they were in a relationship, but they really liked their sex,

she went over to him, and nuzzles his member, she places her mouth over it, and begins to suck,

"mmmm Belinda, your going pretty fast today, you in heat?"

"not yet, but i might as well be, i hope your prepared for some _backwards_ action later,"

"backwards?"

"yes, you know what i mean" she smirked,

he had never done anything like that before, but he would do it, it might be good,

she started to suck faster, then took her mouth off his member,

"ok, time for the good stuff! hurry up and put it in!"

"alright alright, man your demanding,"

"shut up and fuck me!"

she was very well shaped, and this was only the tip of the iceberg with her...

he inserted his member and got to work,

it was tight, but nothing he hadn't done before,

they did this casually, he even turned on the tv,

he was powerful with his thrusts, and she found it very pleasurable,

she wrapped her tail around him and started adding her strength to his thrusts,

after awhile he came, and pulled out,

"whew... well, i guess we'll have to wait for it now..."

"no need for that, we have this!" she pulled a strap on our of her bag, so she wanted that _backwards_ action now,

"now get on the floor" she said in a demanding tone, he did what she said, without question

"good..." she was very in control of him,

she put the lube she had brought along with it on the strap on,he was a first timer so this was a must,

she put her front paws on his back, and pressed the tip to his anus, he let out a small sound,

then she put in the tip of the strap on, earning more noises from him

"aaah, so you like that huh? yea... you like this don't you?" she liked the feeling of domination, not just being the dominant member in a relationship, but dominating,

"answer!"

"yes..." he gave her the answer she wanted, the truth was he had no idea what to think of it,

she thrust the rest in to get the best reaction from him,

"GHHAAA!"

she liked this response, she kept at it, thrusting, pulling out, thrusting, she liked being on top for once, she could get used to this,

"HA! HA! HA!" she made sounds with each thrust, emphasizing her power,

after a few minuets he got an erection, finally being aroused by this strange activity,

"aaaah i was waiting for this..." she pulled another object from the stand, it had a stand and it looked like some kind of long, thin dildo, it wasn't directly connected to the stand, it was held up by a metal rod, after pulling him back, she placed it in front of his member, then inserted the tip into it, this was WAY stranger than what he expected her to do!

the rod went inside his member, going in and out, as he went back and forth from Belinda's thrusts,

"like it?"

"kinda"

she kept going until he finally came, it took almost an hour of pegging to do it, but this was no normal orgasm, it hit him hard, this was bigger than a normal one, the object that was in his member was covered in, and pushed out by the sheer amount of semen,

"...we should do that again sometime," he said, having enjoyed that "adventure"


	15. Hagen

**A/N: this is longer than frenzy, phew, it took me forever to write this, i hope you enjoy!**

**Hagan**

**dill**

dill was headed for the researcher quaters, an S.O. was there, hopefully this one wasn't a punk like the others,

he was halfway there, then he saw him, the machamp stood tall,

"so, you the strongest?"

"by far,"

"good, all the others were cowards and weaklings,"

"i agree, 'specially that arbok punk... all talk, no show,"

"yea i remember him, he was the first to go down,"

"even Louise was stronger than him, that's why the bastard never got laid, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"well, we should get on with this now, let's go!"

"alright, you asked for it,"

the machamp and dill both started emitting the strange power dill had used to beat paolo,

they were both pleasantly surprised to see that the other had this, it would be a challenge, not a cakewalk,

dill attacked first, he had the speed advantage,

he gave him a good punch, it sent him flying, but did no significant damage

the machamp was next to attack, as soon as he landed he dashed at dill,

he had no time to react, dill himself was given the first blow that damaged him in this state, the machamp had the strength advantage,

dill was also sent flying, he stopped himself on the ceiling, now digging his fingers into it to hold on,

"heh, at least your no slouch,"

"never have been!"

dill dropped off the ceiling and approached in a zig zag manner, trying to put his opponent off,

the machamp punched the ground, causing a shockwave, dill found himself on the far wall after this,

"allow me to introduce myself, i'm Hagen, chief S.O. , its my job to do the REAL asskicking,"

"John Dillinger, i'm the muscle of this heist party, i got the same job as you, kicking ass,"

"your pretty new to this power arn't ya'?"

"how do you know?"

"iv'e had this for years, and the way you use it is inefficient, and ineffective,"

"speak for yourself, your doing the same thing!"

"i mean your leaving it all up to your body, and not taking control of it!"

the Hagen did something dill could never had predicted, he punched the air, but the force carried on, hitting him straight on,

dill was losing this fight, he understood what Hagen meant now, dill was using it solely to augment his physical power, not controlling it to do things beyond his limits,

Hagen was controlling the energy to give him ranged capabilities,

"your still too GREEN!"

Hagen preformed the same action with an open palm this time, this shockwave was larger and more forceful, the wall behind dill broke under the force, he had taken the fight outside,

**Lester**

"OH SHIT!" Lester was watching the scene through a window in an office,

"what? something cool out there- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Robby had just noticed what was happening,

"i'm surprised hes still alive, Hagen has some kinda super power," Louise entered the conversation,

"your telling us this NOW!?" and Lester, being Lester, got mad,

"didn't cross my mind,"

"whatever! how do we kill him!"

"as far as i know he's nigh invincible,"

"well, dill _also_ has some kind of super power... but it looks like Hagen is WAY more powerful! did he get this recently or...?"

"hes the chief S.O. , hes been working here longer than anyone else alive, the researchers were always bugging him to let them study it, but he never let them,"

"well if hes had it that long maybe that explains the explosive power, dill doesn't stand a chance on his own! we need to gather the team for this!"

They headed for the weapons lab, no way they were going straight out there with something that strong unarmed,

"Suis, you done fiddling with that yet?"

"nope... i'm a hacker not a miracle worker, or engineer of any kind! iv'e been trying to figure it out but... i just can't see how any of this fits together..."

"oh for goodness sake its missing SCREWS! you can't put it together without them! gimme!" Louise snatched the items from suis and pulled several screws and other things from one of the many storage containers, she had worked here long enough to know that if the parts are done, the hard bit is over, the rest was simple firearms training, remember, shes a guard, she knows how to strip a gun and put it back together,

"There, done, its simple enough, just like any rifle,"

the item was the bermuda, the one suis had read about,

once she was done, Lester spoke again,

"ok, what else?"

"well, we got freddy," suis was of course, talking about the animatronic the engineers had built out of boredom,

"what goods he gonna do?"

"well... not much... but he can take a few guards, especially preoccupied guards on their ipads- OW!"

"suis, remember what i told you earlier?"

"you said a lot of stuff earlier what do you mean?"

"your an idiot! you don't know what were up against yet, do you? look at the cameras,"

"...mother of pearl..."

"spongebob references? really suis? dill's getting the crap beat out of him and your making spongebob references in response?"

Anna ran down the hallway, looking very tired, the three researchers were with her,

"*huff* *huff* have you seen whats going on outside?!"

"yes, yes we have, hey, you three, any of you know where finished weapons and other stuff like it is stored?"

one of the researchers spoke up, "its a hodgepodge, we have no "done" area, its just in the boxes, with all the other crap, as we said, not a gov' complex anymore,"

"great... we'll never get anything from that mess..."

suis said something stupid again, "yeah, there's over 9000 pieces of junk in here..."

"SUIS! DATED MEMES ARE GOING WAY TOO FAR!" Lester was turning red from anger,

**dill**

dill had gotten up,

"_man this guys tough... but i can take im'!_"

dill charged him, and exchanged blows in close quater combat,

although he was hitting him rapidly and with great force, he was taking barley any damage,

dill, on the other had felt like he was being bombarded by meteors,

Hagen gave another punch to add to the great many he had thrown already, this one was aimed upwards, the same direction dill went when it connected with his face,

he landed back where he started,

then all sorts of machine started to approach the scene, cars, copters, and... an animatronic? what was going on?

then Lester appeared from the hole in the wall with some kind of gun, and robby too, armed with something less fancy looking, (normal rifle)

dill heard a familiar voice come from the speakers on the animatronic thingy

"give up four arms we have you surrounded!"

"suis the lameness of your references knows no bounds, ben ten? really?"

Hagen looked around, yes, he was surrounded, but it was nothing he couldn't handle,

three cars charged at him, he jumped and put one of his right hands on top of it, and propelled himself into the air,

then a chopper tried to shoot him, he used a shockwave to destroy it, and propel himself to another chopper, this one used missiles,

he jumped on one and endured the second, he was still going towards it, and once he got to it, he went straight through it,

only one copter was left but that could be deal with later, he felt a strong hit, much harder than a bullet, he knew this, someone was shooting him with the bermuda, while some other guy was using one of those crappy standard issue weapons,

he went for them next, before robby could comprehend what had just happened, Hagen was in his face, then everything went black,

"ROBBY!-" the same for Lester,

Hagen then went for the cars, he charged at them, picking one up, and throwing it at another, the third one charged at him and hit him dead on, he stopped it with raw might,

he tossed the car into the last remaining chopper,

the last two cars went at him, they were no match either, this time he stomped on the ground and caused them to fly into the air with the shockwave, falling somewhere else,

"this all ya' got?- OOFFFF" dill had recovered and had hit him when his guard was down, he managed to squeeze in an uppercut, this had done more damage as Hagen had no time to react,

"dammit, i let my guard down," Hagen still had shockwaves though, he sent one dills way, dill managed to dodge, only to find that Hagen had fired TWO shockwaves, the first one was a decoy to throw him off,

it hit him head on, just like the first, Hagen had outsmarted him,

"see what i mean, green, all of you,"

then the freddy animatronic threw a HUGE piece of rubble at him, that thing was strong,

"GGGHAAA-! you cheap son of a-" Hagen went straight for it, freddy was a strong animatronic, but Hagen was stronger, there was a short exchange of blows, then Hagen sent him into a wall, the same wall suis was hiding behind,

"so then, your the guy whose been hacking around with the security systems, i must say i'm impressed, but i'd say your beaten, no more weapons, no more fighting, that's how it is with people who rely on their knowledge to fight,"

"out of weapons? orly?"

Lester then managed to squeeze out a few words, even while unconscious, "suis... dated... memes... suck..."

"what the heck was that?" Hagen had been here a long time, he had no idea what a meme was, but during the time he was looking at Lester, suis had aimed the laser thing they had moved from the weapons lab at him,

"I'LL GIVE YA' OUT OF WEAPONS!" suis had obviously blown a fuse by this point, for the first time in his life he had some real killer intent,

the laser fired, hitting Hagen,

"TAKE THAT YA' OVERSIZED HATSTAND!"

the dust cleared, Hagen was still standing, he had lost a great deal of skin from his abdomin, and in some places he was bleeding, but he was still standing,

"that all ya' got kid?"

suis was surprised he survived that, he prepared for another shot, but Hagen sent a shockwave in his direction, a large one, destroying most of the surrounding wall, for suis, everything went black,

"phew... he could have been a huge problem...- CRAP!" dill was standing again, this time he had tried to copy Hagen's shockwave, and although it was all over the place, it still worked,

Hagen jumped out of the way, but dill kept firing,

"your a fast learner aren't ya' kid? i'll have to up the anti!"

Hagen's right arm began to glow a bright green, then it extended, and enlarged, it was massive,

"CHEW ON THIS!"

Hagen threw his massive fist at dill, dill tried to dodge but it was too late, he was punched into the ground, the entire island shook, and a huge dust cloud formed,

after awhile hagen landed, dill wasn't getting up any time soon,

"...you did good kid, real good," hagen reached behind his left shoulder and tore off the skin with the bar code, and dropped it next to him,

"see ya' when your no longer a greenhorn," hagen left, disappearing into the hallways,

**suis**

"dill? dill? DILL!? wake up!"

dill was unconscious, and covered in bruises, his eyes slowly opened,

"s-suis? that you nerd?"

"yes! its me! are you alright?"

"n-never better... i'll be fine soon... what about those two...?"

"! Lester and Robby!"

Lester and robby were slowly waking up, they looked beat,

"augh... whens the... wait, how did i get here?" robby must have gotten hit pretty hard,

"...uuaaghh... did we beat him?" Lester was just waking up too,

"no, we lost, hes gone now,"

"hows dill..."

"hes in pretty bad shape, but i think he'll live,"

"good... get dill to the infirmary, Louise, you used to work there, you know where it is,"

"ok, help me out anna," they picked him up and carried him to the infirmary

"well that's just great... six out of seven bar codes and the last one just left..."

"actually i got it right here,"

"WHAT?!"

"the machamp dropped it before he left"

"are you kidding... well we got what we wanted..."

a few hours later, with no threats left to bother them, they went to the vault,

"ok, Louise, you know how to work this thing?"

"just leave the bar codes open, so the scanners can see them, and press that button," she took off most of her upper clothing and revealed her left shoulder, where the bar code was,

Lester pressed said button, then some kind of flying robots came out, they passed each code, scanning it, then returning, the vault opened,

"...what the hell?" suis was shocked by what they saw,

"MOUNTAINS OF CANDY?!" robby was also shocked,

"not just any candy... RARE candy! they've been mass producing it!" Lester had a hunch from all he had seen in the offices but his suspicions were now confirmed,

"how?" suis asked, still confused, "making rare candy requires a 20 year brewing for the solution, you can't mass produce it!"

"with that you can," Louise pointed at a small machine in the back,

"it causes the same reaction that normally takes 20 years, 20 seconds,"

"...so they really were ripping off the candy maker..." anna said to herself, remembering what she said to the arbok,

"whats so great about it anyway?" robby voiced his opinion, Lester answered his question

"it speeds up the growth process, making you stronger faster, it makes you reach your prime if you eat enough,"

"...so give enough to a charmander it'all be a charizard in seconds?"

"yes but there's a catch, it doesn't take you to your true prime, you fully mature, and don't start ageing until the normal time, but your never as strong as you would have been" (any hardcore pokemon fans know what this means)

"but there still worth thousands a piece, that thing is EXACTLY the sort of thing i was hoping for!"

"...so... is that it? we done here? i think its time to leave, is dill walking yet?"

"lets go see,"

dill was indeed walking again, very wobbly but walking,

"dill! you ok?" suis was still worried about him,

"yeah, so, got it, whatever "it" is?"

"yep, lets go home,"

they took off on one of the many flying vehicles on the island, going back to the mainland,

"_finally, were done... time to party!_"


	16. Chapter 16

after the heist, (that was really more of a raid) the gang was returning to Lester's mansion, dill was still recovering, but you could only notice that if you were fighting him, (not to mention capable of pushing him to the limit,)

they were on a stealth sub that _Veinard _loaned to Lester, he didn't like asking him for help but they needed a way in, and Veinard has this kind of stuff, yea, remember why Lester hates him? this is the kind of stuff hes talking about,

it was 40 meters long, 16 meters wide, and 15 meters high, and had all the stealth bells and whistles, silent propulsion, anti radar body, ect. ect,

was it invisible? maybe, no one could tell if it had that or not, the need for optical stealth was never presented, it was also ghost proof just in case they were caught, to avoid having to fight in their own sub,

but one thing was for sure, as long as they were in this sub, they were at suis mercy...

"SUIS THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Lester's shout rang throughout the sub, suis, dill, and one of the researchers were busting their guts... an analogy that made suis rather uncomfortable,

"PFFFT AHAHAHAHAHA! suis, buddy, PLEASE tell me this is being recorded!" dill _really _wanted to relive this later,

"GHHHAAHAHAHA YEAH PLEASE?" the researcher too,

"sorry guys ehehehehehehe, no can do, i don't think he would appreciate that kind of humiliation,"

suis had locked him in his room, it wasn't anything spectacular of a prank, but watching Lester slowly figure it out and burst into a rage made up for its lack of originality,

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lester was being pushed to the boundaries of his rage, eventually he broke down the door,

"SHIT! hes coming for us!" dill exclaimed, seeing the busted door,

"i got this..." as Lester rushed through the hallways, he suddenly faceplanted into another closed door,

"...why aren't you recording this... its gold..."

"once again, no,"

"w-we need an alibi!"

"i got this covered,"

they went to the dining area, there was _part_ of a meal for each,

"start eating and look like you've been doing it for awhile, we can tell him it was a malfunction,"

"phew..."

**a few minuets later **

"SUIS!"

"what?"

"EXPLAIN!"

"what?"

"THE DOORS!"

"what doors?"

"THE ONES YOU CLOSED ON ME!"

"let me take a look..."

suis pulled up a tablet, and faked looking at the computer logs,

"there's a malfunction in the automatic door control program, i'll fix it,"

Lester calmed down

"a malfunction..."

"yeah, sometimes even big time programs have glitches,"

"...ok..."

he bought it,

**the next day**

they were now back at Lester's mansion, and they were all chilling out, Veinard was still there, he hadn't left,

Veinard wanted to find out something no one else but dill knew: suis past, was it as boring as he says? is it dark? was it more interesting than anyone else's past? suis was simple, but if you look at him long enough, you realize how little is known, and how little he gives away,

suis was walking down the hall from his room- and by his room i don't mean his room, i mean the computer room, to go get a snack from the kitchen,

"hi suis!" suis was startled by Veinards sudden appearance, "whatcha up to?"

"g-getting a snack, what are _you_ doing?"

"in bored, so, suis, big bro tells me that you have almost no past, is that true?"

"yes" Veinard saw a lie in there, it was impossible to be in your late teens and have so little past, something was back there,

**earlier**

dill was going to Veinard's room, he wanted to see what the squirt was up to,

"yo' Veinard! whatcha up to!?"

he knocked (bashed) the door, Veinard was startled, "thinking, why?"

"i'm out of stuff to do! you got anything?"

"no not really" _this is my chance! _Veinard thought to himself, he could find out more about suis!

"...so dill, how was suis childhood really? i know it can't be as bland as he says?"

there was a pause, dill had either left, or not answering, "...it w-was..." he spoke, his voice wavering, he was hiding something,

"really?"

"y-yes... i gotta go, things to do..." "_he said he had nothing to do... hes avoiding further conversation... there is something there, hehehe..._"

**present time**

Veinard asked again

"it couldn't have been _that_ boring, was there just **one** thing?"

suis was going to deny him again, but then he realized, this is a high class mob boss, he would find out one way or another...

"..._yes..._"


	17. Secret

**secret**

"...i'm not talking about this here... follow me..." suis voice was, for the first time in years, if not his whole life, somber,

"oooo so i get to learn your 'dark past', so what was it? rape? abuse?"

"neither..." suis took Veinard to a place they could not be watched, suis was obviously serious about keeping this secret- he had gone out to the old safehouse from the first heist!

"...ok... when i was 3, i was normal,i lived in a small village away from the city, i had a family, a mother, father... and big sister..." suis had lost a small amount of his composure,

"she had a skin condition... it was incredibly thin... poke her in the wrong place too hard and your finger would go right through... we were both snivys at the time..."

"so, your sister, she died of the condition?"

"she died because of it... but it could have easily been avoided... you see... our village had an oshawatt in it... she loved him too much... he was nice, and normal... but she became obsessed with gaining his liking... she had it from day one... but it was never enough for her..."

Veinard started to think, _how could this kill her?_

"i was very fond of my sister... i would follow her around, when she told me to go away i would do so... and then follow her without her knowledge... she would visit him every day..." suis was tearing up

"one day, she visited... they were talking... she kept 'advancing' the conversation... that's when she did something... that i can only describe... as foolish... she had sex with him... her body couldn't take it, the blood pressure was too much, it wasn't only her skin that was weak, her veins and muscles were as well..."

Veinard knew what this would do... her eyes would become bloodshot and bleed, her skin would rupture in several places and she would ultimately die of internal bleeding... it was a gruesome scene...

"i don't even know how she knew about sex! i saw the whole thing! why was she so **selfish!** why did she do that?! she must have known it would kill her!... it derailed my life... i became sorrowful and withdrew to my computer... "

a thought struck Veinard... he had realized something... but he needed confirmation

"the only real consistent person i would see was dill... he wouldn't leave me alone when i told him to go away... but he never spoke about her... maybe he had some feelings for her... after i joined Lester i was forced back into the real world... it was a different place here... but all this, it's still only comfort... i still have a feeling... even now i still haven't recovered... but it still helped replace the support of the village..."

_say it, say it, say it, say it, SAY IT!_

"everyone was kind, they all helped me... especially that traveler... **Flynn...**"

"THAT'S IT!" Veinard shouted excitedly, suis was startled by this sudden action, what was it?

"w-what?!"

"suis, my friend, this..." he held his right hand near his face, as one would hold a smoking pipe "was MURDER!"

"impossible..."

"oh trust me, if Flynn is involved, its his fault,"

"Flynn? but he was very friendly-"

"hes the most perverted _flygon_ to ever live,"

"...how did you know he was a flygon?"

"hes famous in the criminal underworld, hes a serial killer, he likes to exploit people to the max... your sister was the _perfect_ target for him! dangerous medical condition, a personality trait that could push her to any limits, which was her incredible love for that oshawatt, he only had to say one thing and BAM! he's got a wonderfully exploitive, and nigh un-discoverable kill!"

suis was shaken, thinking back, re-examining everything he remembered about Flynn with his now matured mind... if he had been open about his past... he could have discovered this sooner... known the cause for his anxiety sooner...

"its amazing, how one name changes everything isn't it?"

Veinard then whispered in suis ear,

_"want to know where he is?"_

this set off a chain reaction that had been setting itself up for one and a half decades, suis had someone to blame now... a target for revenge... suis felt anger... an emotion he had felt very little of, he was going to **kill** Flynn!

"YES..." suis was filled with rage, his normally weak face contorted with a scowl for the first time,

"well... i can't do that for _free_" Veinard wanted something?

"...what do you want?"

"anything i find of value, money, sex, power, that sort of thing, _this is my trade_, people as me for things and i give them, as long as they pay the price, so take your pick, i trust you have accumulated many things, what do you have to give?"

so... he had to give him something to get at Flynn?... was this just a scam?...

"...how can i trust you?"

"...your trust... is a worthy payment... i'll tell you where to find flynn... and you can make the judgment for yourself, go to janka village... that's where he will be... that's his next target,"

"...thanks..."

suis and Veinard made the journey home, it was late now,

"Yo' suis! where have you been?- Veinard? why are you here..." dill had gone out to look for suis, and they had run into him,

"what are you doing all the way out here-" suis grabbed dill by the neck and brought him close to his face (no not a kiss, sorry to anyone who wanted suis X dill)

"dill... we need to talk to **Flynn!**"

**A/N: if you get the reference i make in suis backstory, you've either been on the internet too long, or are one sad little man :D**

**also, if you think that its gonna turn into a "guy extorts other guy for sex in turn for assistance" things, your wrong, you'll see what i mean... that's what Lester is for... **


	18. Chapter 18

dill had managed to quell suis anger for the moment, the conversation was short, and went something like this,

"suis, get a hold of yourself, just one _tiny_ mention of revenge, and your suddenly angrier that Lester in a room of Veinard, we need to _investigate _first, you go chill and drink a soda or something, i'll ask Lester about Flynn, in your current state, your not qualified to make decisions here, your idea of revenge, its gonna cloud your mind, we can't just kill Flynn on the assumption of elaborate murder, and yes, i know were in the mob, but we have ethnics, if your idea is true, there's gonna be a tell if we follow him long enough,"

suis had disappeared into his room, he needed to cool down, dill on the other hand, was going to Lester, who was in the lounge,

"yo' Lesta', got a moment?"

"not right now! i wanna see what happens!" Lester was watching a movie, and eating popcorn, it looked like a movie theater in here, the lights were off, and the screen was BIG,

"its important man, just pause it!" dill urged him to listen,

"seriously! i'm really into this, you'll have to wait!" Lester, unsurprisingly, started to get angry,

"dude, suis is sitting in his room, and last time i saw him he looked like he was gonna blow a gasket," dill told him about suis anger, Lester paused the movie, and turned around,

"do tell," he smirked, hoping to hear something hilarious, suis? angry? that's rare, this should be good...

"it ain't funny man, we got some new info on somethin', and it needs investigation now, before suis turns into asura the destructor!"

(**i used 'destructor' there for a reason, it wasn't a typo or bad grammar, it was a reference, go to youtube and look at asuras wrath episode 5**)

Lester laughed, he still wasn't taking this seriously,

"Lester? hello? what have you got on a traveler called _Flynn__?_" dill asked him what he knew, and his laughter calmed down,

"ehehehe... there's some rumors about the guy, he works for a guy called _Oersted,_ we can investigate Flynn, if hes done something to tick us off, that's our business, Oersted won't get involved, but if he comes into the picture for any reason... well, that will _change_ things a bit, but Flynn? he might just be wandering about villages, but then again, he might be doing something more... seedy,"

so there were rumors about Flynn? "_they better be false,_" dill liked Flynn when he was in the village, when he heard what suis had told him, he was shocked at the very idea that Flynn would do something so disgusting, he was going to get to the bottom of these rumors, and finally bury the past,

he wanted his nerdy lighthearted pal back, not this dark and brooding mass of mental distress that was currently in his place, it didn't suit him, the anger, the revenge, suis didn't wear those words well, he was a nerdy hacker, not a broken man in search of revenge, suis had let go of the whole thing... until the idea that it was someone fault got into his head,

dill had to put an end to this idea... he had to put an end to this kind of thing, he was gonna find Flynn, and prove him innocent, no matter the cost, he wasn't gonna let their lives become a story of angst, and depression,

"...so how did these rumors start?" dill asked, if he was going to prevent this from going to far, he needed information, proof of innocence,

"well, it just seemed like almost everywhere he went, some poor soul died horribly, and at the time, he was being tracked, some people are more wary of Oersted than others, now, if it really was him, it wasn't Oersted's fault, hes not a mass murderer... at least not in this sense, its a long story about him, but its a little out of character for him to kill this many people in such a short time space, BUT Flynn was out with the locals at the time of each murder, now, i know that some could have been done with traps of some kind, but it still doesn't add up when you think about it, its still just a rumor, whoever told suis about it must have exaggerated, why is _he_ so ticked by this anyway?"

"weelllll... remember when he told you he had no past?"

bad memories of terribly written books rushed back to Lester, characters who came out of nowhere, and didn't have a past at all... oh good grief, if he kept thinking about this he was gonna puke...

"...yeah?"

"there was a reason behind that,"

Lester looked confused, a _reason_ behind it? what does that even MEAN?

"ya' see, we tried to leave everything behind us, we were in one of the villages he visited, and at the same time, boom, someone close to use _died horribly, _that's what put suis on a blank path, he could have been much worse, he could have become angry, and angst filled, instead he became obsessed with getting away from the real world, and eventually found himself here, you kick started his life,"

Lester realized just where suis would have ended up had he not gone to the black arrow, he would forever be sitting in front of a computer, the most boring person on the planet,

dill continued talking "after he heard about the rumor from _someone..._" Lester's eyes narrowed, they both knew a person who would do this... "...and by someone i mean Veinard, all of that time letting go, moving on, finding a new life- NULL!"

well, that explained that,

Lester called anna, her powers would be heavily useful at the moment, they would need suis calm in order to explain the plan to him...


	19. Chapter 19

Lester was busy preparing things for the investigation, dill, on the other hand was off to see the guy from the local store again, he had a few questions to ask...

**suis**

suis was sitting in his room, thinking, wondering, and generally sulking and brooding...

"hey cloud strife! you awake?" Lester spoke from the other side, "i thought you got over this 'sue' phase, but you've just gone from the shy and intelligent, to the dark and brooding,- STOP IT! dude! wake up! the thing about Flynn could just be a rumor, i'm getting things ready to go investigate, just because he works for Oersted doesn't mean hes a psychopathic murderer, in fact, most of the time Oersted is the ONLY psychopathic murderer associated with him!"

he was trying to calm him down, the last thing Lester wanted was a hacker that only ever looked down to the side, only ever had a scowl, and only wanted revenge, it was very distressing to see one of his normally positive and generally sobering buddies become such a dark person,

then he had an idea... suis had told Veinard one of his secrets... but Lester knew one of Veinards... maybe revealing it would cause suis to come to his senses and think.

"...i know Veinard has something to do with this, he made it out as though it was almost truth, but there is nowhere near enough evidence, Veinard probably just wants to live out some perverted fantasy, live like _kaine_, or _oersted_, both of them are very intelligent, and get what they want via manipulation... well... that's not true... kaine is refined and has a code of conduct, Oersted's a childish, manipulative, and hedonistic bastard... either way, Veinard's just trying to manipulate you into being his bitch in return for a small amount of his services... if he was offering all he could do, i'd say it _might_ not be a bad deal... but he just wants to be the mysterious super powerful force who can make anything better in turn for you..."

Lester revealed that Veinard wasn't as omnipotent as he had seemed, revealed something he had kept secret,

**Veinard**

Veinard was going to make suis another offer, he had become impatient... but he heard Lester speaking about him before he got there, every sentence coming down on him like a brick

"hes NOT a god," "_so this..._" "hes just a pervert copying kaine, and _badly_" "_is what..._" "he'd be better off copying Oersted... no... he'd be better of as one of his _assistants..._"

"_he thinks of me..._" "hes always been like this for ONE reason! hes just like Oersted! a self indulgent hedonistic bastard with no ethics! a poser! a wannabe! you have no reason to fully believe what he says!"

"_i just wanted his respect... i'm the best... mother and father were always happy... they always liked it when i showed promise... even when i had them exterminate... they would have been proud of how strong i had become... why? am i still not good enough..._"

"hes always thought hes the best!" "_...what?_"

Lester's talk had degraded into a downpour of his pent up hatred, he had gone on a tangent about why he hated Veinard, hoping some of his feelings would carry over, and change the direction of suis's mind,

"hes an arrogant little asshole who's always been outshining everyone else! me in particular! hes a big fish in a small pond! he acts like he knows everything... but he doesn't! he's was lucky, and talented, he thinks hes at their level, but he is NOT! i cannot stress this enough!... he was never a sue... not really... the reason i hate them is they share one fact in common... they always outshine the others..."

by this point, he had completely forgotten about why he was here "they always do EVERYTHING better than anyone around them! he had no one to contest him, he just kept getting better at everything!... but he was never the best... you know... i met kaine once... and he was better than Veinard in every way, he did things in a very refined manner, Veinard has Oersted's mindset, but hes trying to do things kaine's way... you can't do that... because kaine's way of doing things is... well, lets just say in this situation he would have tried to help you mentally..."

Veinard felt like shit... Lester hated him for being good... he had been running away from any chance of getting his brothers approval... his self serving attitude, which his parents had taught him had made him try to do things even _he_ wasn't ready for... he floated around the corner, stopping just past Lester, hiding his emotions,

"bro... what did i do wrong?"

Lester didn't know how to react, he was just slating Veinard and now he was here!... might as well come out with it, he now knew he hated him,

"...your replication of kaine's modus operandi was sloppy... kaine not only attempts to serve his own needs and wants but actively tries to establish a strong emotional bond... you only care for suis body... not his entire person, what? you were thinking of slowly making him love you?- GOOD LUCK! kaine tries to make an appropriate bond with each person, he has a code of conduct..."

**flashback**

Lester remembered that time he ran into kaine...

"_OW... sorry mister..._"

young Lester had been running through the hallways of his fathers mansion, there was a very important guest there this evening... who he had just run straight into,

"[he looks kinda like... an ampharos? no, he's too slim... MEWTWO!?... no... phew... what is he?]"

"_ahaha, its alright,_"

the conversation was nice, kaine knew how to handle children, after all, he was rumored to be incredibly old, it eventually led on to the subject of Oersted,

"_so you think Oersted's powerful?_"

"_yep!_"

"_he has power... but no honor..._"

"_why would a big shot like you guys need something like honor?_"

"_hes no big shot kid, hes barely an adult... hes like a baby... taking what he wants, and abusing his __heritage to get it... unlike him, i and my colleague have codes of honor... they differ, but its what separates us from thugs, and simpletons..._"

"_codes of honor? like samurai?_"

"_yes, exactly like samurai, but we don't follow the same code... i have 5 rules_

_1. if they only have their body to give, and nothing else of interest... its a bad deal,_

_2. always be mindful of clients emotional states, so that you can keep them as happy, or as miserable as possible, depending on their standing with you, if you don't like them, manipulate all you want, if you do like them, try and make sure they are as happy as possible!_

_3. remember to give them the choice of what to give if possible, if not, make sure they know they can always say no,_

_4. it is the mind that truly makes a person, never judge a book by its cover,_

_5. if they are your slave, servant, or guest, ALWAYS PROVIDE FOR THEM!_

_...of course, i do fail to meet these rules from time to time, i can't always manage to meet them, sometimes i can't help myself!... but i try my best, i have to go now, your father is waiting for me, bye!_"

kaine got up, and carried on his way,

**end of flashback**

"you fail to satisfy rules 1. and 2., 1. suis has nothing that would interest you but his body, and 2. you told him all about the Flynn rumor and caused an emotional breakdown! he may not be able to fully satisfy all his rules all the time, but this was was too much! revealing that his sister who died in such a fucked up way could have been DELIBERATE!? do you have no shame?! sure i may not know just how far his rules stretch, but this was UNFORGIVABLE! _hes gonna kill me... but at least i can give him a piece of my mind..._"

Veinard slowly continued along the hallway, disappearing out of sight,

Lester was right, suis had nothing interesting but his body... he cared little for the person... a small part of himself appreciated suis's personality and skills, but not enough to want a relationship... and he had spoken carelessly to further his own ends, not thinking about how suis would feel... he had sealed his fate, he could never be close to Lester now, his biggest mission, since he was a child,

and he had failed it in the worst way possible...


End file.
